


Такие, как мы

by Korolevich_Elisei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korolevich_Elisei/pseuds/Korolevich_Elisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они молоды, глупы, и кровь горит в их жилах. Такие, как они, не останавливаются по своей воле, что-то постоянно гонит их вперёд, дальше, быстрее, выше, вырваться за рамки, дотянуться до солнца. Это непрекращающийся заезд, и единственное, что в итоге важно, это не гнаться за солнцем в одиночку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такие, как мы

**Author's Note:**

> Попрал матчасть стритрейсинга в своих корыстных целях — если Фудзимаки растягивает сто слов на один прыжок, мне всё можно.

_Когда человек любит человека. Когда человек любит этого грёбанного человека._  

 

Электронный гром рейва опускался на город вместе с сумерками, он стягивался по дорогам, как по кровеносным сосудам, вслед за рёвом десятков моторов. Низко прижимаясь к дорожному покрытию, будто крадущиеся тигры, кары проносились по скоростным дорогам Токио, оставляя за собой яркие росчерки от фар. Обгоняя одну машину за другой, они стремились туда, где набирая обороты, билось сердце ночи.

Тёмно-синий Nissan раздражающе медленно протискивался через расступавшуюся волнами толпу, созданная для скорости машина ползла, как черепаха, приходилось подавлять в себе желание вдавить педаль газа в пол и поехать уже по телам. Солидно раздетые девушки тянули к тачке руки, ласково оглаживая пальцами тёмные блестящие бока, даже сквозь стёкла был слышен их визг и крики. Грудная клетка сотрясалась от чужих басов, «бум-бум-бум» в ушах и между рёбер, как отбойный молоток.

 — Это несправедливо, что опаздываешь ты, а краснеть за тебя приходится мне, Аоминэ-кун, — протянула Сацуки, недовольно дуя блестящие от помады губы. Ребёнок в ней не умирал вот уже двадцать лет.

 — Так не красней, у тебя для этого есть румяна, — фыркнул Аоминэ, газуя. — Лично мне плевать.

Машина угрожающе зарычала, отравляя воздух выхлопными газами, и толпа расступилась как воды Красного Моря перед Моисеем, открывая проезд к свободной дороге.

—  Да-да, помню, неблагодарный, — Момои не отрывала взгляда от экрана навигатора, её пальцы порхали по клавишам, вбивая в GPS данные о чек-поинтах, — тебе на всё плевать.

—  Не на всё, — поправил Аоминэ, резко поворачивая руль, и автомобиль плавно остановился в паре миллиметров от наскоро прочерченного баллончиками старта. — Выметайся.

Красная линия обозначила путь на дисплее, грёбанный греческий орнамент, суливший десяток поворотов. Идеальная схема для адреналинового маньяка.

 — Ты чёртов грубиян, Дай-чии, — Момои устало вздохнула, зная, что водитель её все равно не слушает, и дёрнула ручку дверцы.

Аоминэ бегло глянул Момои вслед, удостоверяясь, что у неё всё в порядке, старая детская привычка, въелась в мозг — не отделаться. Момои откинула с плеча светлые волосы, движение-спусковой крючок, и с первого щелчка каблуков об асфальт включилась в общее безумие, став ещё одной полураздетой разнузданной девкой на рейве. Ну, может, симпатичней прочих.

—  Удачи, Аоминэ-кун, — прощебетала Сацуки напоследок, но глаза у неё были гораздо серьёзнее повадок.

—  Иди к чёрту.

В приоткрытое окно тёк остывающий вечерний воздух, смешанный с удушливой смесью парфюма, пота и сигаретного дыма, стандартные последствия избытка людей. Сквозь грохочущую музыку доносились маты капитана Тоуо, команды, членом которой был Дайки. Вроде как был. Аоминэ всегда ездил только для себя и за себя. Наклейку на своём бампере он терпел исключительно потому, что в командном заезде у него ещё оставалась иллюзия соперничества. Первые пару минут.

Дайки сложил руки на руле и запрокинул голову к быстро темневшему небу, где лениво тащились сизые пласты облаков. Лёгкое нетерпение уже начало расползаться по телу, и пальцы покалывало в преддверии нервного возбуждения. Дайки не отличался терпением, неуёмная жажда всегда гнала его вперёд, быстрее и быстрее, но этой ночью он готов был подождать.

Слева взвизгнули тормоза, и тёмно-красная Audi RS4 с вызывающим видом остановилась у черты. Литые диски, расписанный чёрными прямыми капот и идиотский список любимых групп на правом крыле. Кагами. Наконец-то.

—  Эй, Аоминэ, готов потерять пять штук? — Тайга высунулся в окно, сверкая всеми тридцатью двумя зубами, заслугой американских дантистов.

«Сначала делай, потом выёбывайся», — подумал Дайки, глядя сквозь салон ауди на кар за ней — неприметный серо-голубой NASCAR Ford. Водитель сидел прямо, не поворачивая головы, и, возможно, так и надо было, но Аоминэ испытал сильнейшее желание схватить его за подбородок и повернуть к себе. Помешали метры, слои железа и что-то ещё, чему нет названия.

—  Что такое пять тысяч в сравнении с возможностью сравнять твою гордость с асфальтом.

—  Так уверен в себе, Аоминэ?

—  Я не питаю иллюзий на счёт своих способностей, Кагами. А вот ты, похоже, не знаешь, где твой предел. Так и быть, я тебе покажу. И возьму недорого.

Лихорадочный блеск в глазах Тайги вспыхнул пуще прежнего, азарт, замешанный с бессонницей и эмоциональной чувствительностью ядерного реактора. Многообещающий коктейль. Коктейль Молотова. Кто-то же встряхнул его, да так, что Кагами вполне мог сойти за солнце. Будущая Сверхновая. Секунда, и «бум».

—  Смотри, как бы тебе не пришлось платить за преподанный мной урок. Мы сделаем тебя!

—  Мы? Не знал о твоей связи с императорской семьёй, — фыркнул Аоминэ, отворачиваясь. Его мнение о командной игре оставалось прежним, как и отношение к дилетантам. Пока он на трассе, у Кагами не было и шанса. Даже если Призрак ехал за ним тенью.

Аоминэ нахмурился, усилием воли загоняя ненужные мысли обратно в ту дыру, из которой они полезли. Это неизменно бесило его: он мог управлять машиной на скорости 200 км/ч, но его собственные чувства оставались неподвластными ему и в отместку за изгнание точили рассудок, будто черви.

«Нахрен. Главное, чтобы Тайга не сдался без борьбы».

—  Давайте вы на трассе разберётесь, у кого длиннее, — лай Хюго раздался из рации в салоне Кагами, как глас небес. — Я не собираюсь объясняться потом с Рико, по какому ветру улетели пятнадцать тысяч зелёных!

В ответ красная ауди сердито зарычала, тихо вздрагивая всем корпусом. Кагами вцепился в руль и процедил сквозь нервную улыбку:

 — Готовься глотать пыль из-под моих колёс, Аоминэ!

Вот она, здоровая конкуренция. Весело-задорно, и никакой мозгоебли.

—  Ну, говнюк, — осклабился Дайки, выжимая сцепление и переключаясь на первую передачу, — смотри, чтоб я не зря приехал!

Списанная с порнографической манги школьница подняла над головой руки с зажатыми в них флажками, кары едва ощутимо напряглись, как хищники перед броском, и со взмахом белой ткани сорвались с места.

Облокотившись на перила пешеходного моста, Сацуки смотрела вслед уходящим на шоссе болидам.

***

Пять ярких игл прошили серый поток автотранспорта, одна вслед за другой, и помчались по чёрной глади скоростной трассы. Толпа, как привидевшийся морок, осталась далеко позади, в бесконечных десятках секунд до, вместе с исчезнувшей музыкой.

Стритрейсеры летели по широким полосам, виляя из стороны в сторону, при каждом обгоне машины обывателей проносились за окнами бледными пятнами. Камни на пути к запредельной скорости.

Начавшая свой путь ровным клином, тройка Сэйрин распалась и продолжила гнать по синусоиде, оставляя за собой растворяющийся в рисунке дороги узор фар.

Три на три, только этой ночью, Сэйрин и Тоуо наконец сошлись на трассе. Это как встреча медведя и акулы в сферическом вакууме, воображение глохнет, не справляясь, и разве что тотализаторы в полной мере оценили размах шоу.

Гонка началась с безбашенного прорыва, под улюлюканье и крики — на прямом участке все пытались набрать скорость и вырваться вперёд, авансом будущим нескончаемым поворотам, берущим лишние секунды.

Ниссан Аоминэ мелькал то там, то тут, показываясь на мгновение и снова исчезая за десятком левых машин. Кагами прибавил газу и попытался сесть ему на хвост. Два фаворита заезда — синее и красное. Позади Хюга шёл ноздря в ноздрю ещё с двумя из Тоуо, рискуя попасть в тиски. Они бы легко «проводили» его до колонны машин, а сами разъехались в стороны, оставив гонщика Сэйрин в хвосте. Тайга мысленно пожелал ему удачи, хрен бы это, конечно, Дзюмпэю как-то помогло, но Кагами не собирался жать на тормоз в сегодняшней гонке. Стиснув зубы, он гнал вперёд, чувствуя, как вдохи застревали в каменевших от нагрузки и напряжения рёбрах.

Уже на дороге, не просто видя, а участвуя, Тайга понял, почему Аоминэ называют лучшим. Скорость его реакции и пространственное мироощущение пугали. Кагами не то что не мог за ним угнаться, он не мог за Дайки банально следовать. Аоминэ перестраивался из ряда в ряд с невообразимой скоростью, вписываясь в открывавшиеся в потоке машин пробелы с хирургической точность. Десять сантиметров от тачки сзади, десять спереди, как швейная игла, и это не сбавляя скорости, несясь под 100 км/ч.

От одной мысли о таком у Кагами желудок скручивался в узел, верный признак страха у обычных людей, но Тайга перестал таковым быть ещё в Америке, когда сдавал на права. Он не боялся — его рвала на части его же собственная энергия.

Чем выше препятствия, тем интереснее их преодолевать.

В Токио, перенаселённом мегаполисе, от недостатка места растущем вверх, невозможно не санкционировано перекрыть улицу для стритрейсеркого заезда. Слишком плотный поток машин, слишком серьёзные якудза, чересчур отчаянные гонщики. Четыреста метров за ночь просто чтобы выяснить, чья тачка разгонится быстрее? Драгрейсинг, забава для школьников, детские игры. Настоящий гонщик быстро пресытится этим баловством. И потребует больше. А у Токио будет, что ему предложить: переполненные дороги, где рулить надо не чтобы выйти из заноса или удержать кар на трассе, а чтобы не влететь в минивэн соседа на скорости 200 км/ч; тысячи огней, сливающихся в потрясающий вихрь адреналина; шанс импровизированной погони, которую при случае обеспечат органы правопорядка; и ни с чем не сравнимый вызов, который бросал этот город каждому, кто был достаточно смел.

Откуда в Токио взялось столько долбоёбов? Что ж, не все мечтают умереть старыми в своей постели.

Аоминэ ждал. Не особо сложно, когда счёт идёт на секунды, и когда знаешь, что точно дождёшься. Пять секунд, десять, ещё десять. Уже, стало быть, двадцать пять. Резко влево, обогнуть едва ползущую мазду, подрезать её же при обходе грузовика «cabstar», и снова по прямой. Ещё пять секунд. Кагами плёлся где-то сзади, ни обещанной пыли из-под колёс, ни попыток обгона, пожалуй, Дайки был расстроен, вновь жестокий мир не оправдал его ожиданий.

Жестокий мир. Мурасакибаре бы понравилось.

Приборная панель в машине стритрейсера — это кусок из кабины истребителя ВВС, контрольно-измерительных датчиков столько, что приходится вырезать стереосистему автомобиля, чтобы всё поместилось. Не самое болезненное, что может сделать гонщик для облегчения веса своего кара. Часы — наименьший стеклянный кругляшек на этой панели, засунутый в самую жопу. Ни секундной стрелки, ни нормальных цифр. Для Аоминэ он оказался бесполезен. Выкинуть к чёртовой матери после заезда.

Тридцать два, тридцать три, тридцать четыре. Взгляд сам возвращался к зеркалу заднего вида, Дайки никогда особо не парился на счёт цветов, но красный уже начинал его раздражать. Испанские быки заслужили свою долю понимания. Навигатор нетерпеливо мигал, до съезда с шоссе оставалось совсем немного. Разогрев закончился, ребятки, Ад начинается сейчас.

Дайки щурился, всматриваясь в отражение дороги. Если он знал что-нибудь о Тэцуе, а он полагал, что знал больше, чем кто-либо, то было то самое время.

«Ты же не разочаруешь меня, верно?» — подумал Аоминэ; чуть больше злости внутри, чем он сам ожидал бы. Позади, сквозь весь шум и гул, Дайки различал едва слышное урчание чужого мотора. Оно, как понижение давления перед дождём, безошибочный знак. Дайки уже давно не надо было видеть, чтобы знать.

Куроко появился из ниоткуда, будто отделился от тени барьерного заграждения или вынырнул из асфальта. Как призрак. Заскулили покрышки, несколько автомобилей на трассе завиляли, съезжая с полос, пересравшиеся водители хватались за рули, на все лады матеря чёртовых гонщиков. Куроко до них не было дела. Он бросил взгляд на боковое зеркало и резко крутанул руль влево, подрезая тойоту команды Тоуо.

—  А раньше ты так сделать не мог?! — заорал Хюга в свой микрофон. Стрелка на спидометре резко завалилась вбок, и кар рванул вперёд, на обгон, мимо тойоты и не дающего ей проезда Форда.

—  Зачем раньше, если можно вовремя, — Тэцуя выровнял тачку и погнал следом за Дзюмпэем.

Кагами нагнал Аоминэ почти у самого поворота, где их путь уходил влево, вниз по съезду с шоссе. В другое время и в другом месте сей факт вызвал бы у Дайки приятное удивление, на вроде неожиданной скидки на низкопрофильную резину, но не в этот раз. Гонка — все шансы претендовать на смысл жизни — превратилась в набор механических движений и биологических реакций, она забита левыми мыслями и тем, чему не место в голове стритрейсера, когда он несётся под 120. Кагами был не просто противником, он был тем, кого выбрал и притащил Куроко. Он был заменой, и Дайки прекрасно понимал, что получит истинное удовольствие от гонки, только если Кагами выйдет из неё инвалидом.

Красная Ауди ехала след-вслед, будто это был не заезд, а охота, явно намереваясь срезать угол и обойти оппонента на повороте. Аоминэ усмехнулся, обнажая часть белых зубов, и отпустил педаль газа. Ниссан, бывший на пределе сцепления с дорогой, от резкого смещения веса ушёл в занос. Красивый, выверенный контролируемый занос.

—  Вот сука, — успел прошипеть Кагами, понимая, что происходит, и резко дёрнул ручник.

Ауди пронеслась боком несколько метров, будто готовая завалиться, оставляя на асфальте чёрные кривые, в её распалённом чреве что-то ужасно заскрежетало — едва не вырванный с мясом тормоз.

«Пиздец ручнику, — подумал Тайга цепляясь за руль, как за спасательный круг, — и мне тоже пиздец».

Но он всё же вписался в поворот, и стоило тачке повернуться решёткой по разделительной прямой, она тут же рванула вперёд, свирепо деря дорожное покрытие.

В течении восьми секунд пять машин пролетели мимо первого чек-поинта. Парень с зелёным флажком проводил кары взглядом и уже нажал кнопку вызова на мобильном телефоне, когда светло-серый NASCAR Ford вынырнул из темноты и остановился, блять, чётко у светофора. Чтобы сей же момент сорваться в дрифт.

 

Пошла вторая минута заезда, и Дзюмпэй невольно вспомнил фразу, сказанную когда-то Кисэ на общей попойке, среди угара рейва. "Сэйрин может забыть про свои детские игры и мелкие уличные гонки в пригороде. Я говорю не о деньгах, престиже или общей планке, какая разница, есть ли эта мишура. Нет. Куроко превратит их кровь в жидкое топливо, пустит в камеру сгорания и высечет такую искру, что кости потрескаются от жара. И обратного пути у них уже не будет".

Теперь Хюга понял, что Кисэ имел в виду.

Город за лобовым стеклом превратился в смазанное пятно, будто Дзюмпэй и не надевал очки, машина неслась, едва не опережая рёв собственного двигателя, и костяшки пальцев побелели, резко контрастируя с чёрной отделкой руля. Хюга планировал купить Рико кольцо этим летом, установить «эффект НЛО» на свою тойоту  «supra» и восполнить коллекцию фигурок самураев. Он помнил об этом, садясь за руль, но всё равно, едва поспевая следить за всей поступающей по нервам информацией и зная, что ещё чуть-чуть и, не сбавлял скорость. К дьяволу деньги, репутацию и сожжённую резину, адреналин и азарт стали его воздухом, и ещё никогда Дзюмпэй не желал победы настолько сильно.

 — Один километр до финиша, — голос Куроко прекрасно заменил бы бесстрастную электронику навигатора, белая холодная простынь. У него были либо стальные нервы, либо глубокая психологическая травма.

Кагами отозвался речитативом сквозь скрёжет помех:

 — От меня до Аоминэ метров восемьдесят, эта сука всё ещё впереди.

Слишком много. Хюга знал это точно, Кагами и Куроко — наверняка. Как только они выйдут на прямую, Дайки выжмет из своего монстра всё, и сколько бы оксида азота Тайга ни впрыскивал в впускной коллектор двигателя, Аоминэ будет не достать.

 — Айда нам яйца отрежет, если мы проиграем, — сказал Дзюмпэй, с трудом сглатывая вязкую слюну. Давно провонявшаяся потом футболка снова прилипла к телу. Он был готов к тому, что должно было произойти, он думал, что был готов, но бренная тушка всё равно отвечала всеми положенными признаками бешеного страха. Сэйрин не сдаётся, Тэцуя не сдаётся, Тайга не сдаётся, а значит Дзюмпэй пойдёт под откос вместе с этим поездом. Вот прямо сейчас.

—  Я тупо утоплюсь в заливе, если мы не выйдем вперёд на следующем повороте, так что двигайте! — о том, что творилось у Куроко в голове, знали разве что небеса, но на счёт Кагами Хюга точно не ошибся. Так орут только при разбеге для прыжка через обрыв.

Сумасшедшие. Все, кто его окружал — сумасшедшие. Хюга с тоской посмотрел на спидометр. Быстрее, мать твою, было уже некуда. Не на гражданской дороге.

Тайга думал иначе. Его Ауди неслась, будто под капотом были не простые лошадиные силы, а табуны из преисподней, оранжевый свет фар расплывался двумя огненными мазками, и казалось, что чёрные полосы текут вверх по капоту, и краска вот-вот слезет, обнажая грубый металл. От напряжения Кагами не мог разжать пальцы, руки намертво вцепились в руль и набалдашник стержня КПП, и при этом его грудную клетку распирало от дикого восторга, который всё нарастал и нарастал. Как раз то состояние, когда не хочется останавливаться, когда кажется, что вот-вот прорвёшься за невидимую грань, и машина воспринимается как собственное тело. Эффект аватара без Эйвы.

Аоминэ на своём синем Ниссане летел где-то впереди, как грёбанный бог автострады, комета без хвоста. Но не все козыри Сэйрин были биты. Красная кнопка — Рико проявила неплохое чувство юмора — едва светилась на тёмной панели Ауди, почти зловеще в условиях тотального пиздеца.

—  Куроко, нужна твоя помощь, — сказал Тайга, заранее зная, что так или иначе пожалеет о задуманном.

 — Я работаю над этим, — раздалось из наушника. Ни объяснений, ни следа Форда на дороге.

—  Где ты, блять?!

—  Слева.

Кагами автоматически повернул голову.

—  Какое «слева», там тротуар!

—  Да.

 — Что д... Ты охренел?! — Дюмпэй резко выпрямился в своём кресле, ремни безопасности врезались в плечи. — Тэцуя, ублюдок, сворачивай!

—  Кагами, у тебя будет где-то пять-шесть секунд на обгон.

—  Куроко, ты рехнулся?! Кагами, не смей, он...

Дзюмпэй всё ещё орал, когда начался отсчёт самых страшных секунд в его жизни, и видит небо, он пытался, но никто его не слушал. Как говорил потом мужик лет тридцати, заядлый любитель заднеприводных каров, который в ту ночь стоял на почётном последнем чек-поинте, это было одно из наиахрененнейших зрелищ, что он видел на дорогах Токио.

От реденького потока машин отделился серый спортивный автомобиль и помчался по пустому тротуару, набирая скорость. Он почти обошёл красный кар, что оставался на дороге, когда стало понятно, что он несётся прямо в сторону надземного перехода, что высился поперёк дороги — длинного тоннеля с лестницами для подъёма. И именно на этой лестнице серая тачка исчезла, чтобы через мгновение вылететь по косой над проезжей частью, вынеся к хренам прозрачную пластиковую стену перехода.

Пластик осколками сыпался на лобовое стекло тойоты, Хюга молил и материл богов всего японского пантеона, а кар Куроко по широкой дуге летел вниз, к неминуемому соприкосновению с асфальтом.

 — Какого... — Аоминэ едва не потерял управление, когда серо-голубой Форд, чудом не шаркнув брюхом по крыше его машины, рухнул на асфальт прямо перед капотом ниссана.

Теоретически, Форд должен был развалиться на месте. Если бы он был настолько же облегчён, как остальные кары. Теоретически, он должен был завалиться на бок и три раза перевернуться через собственную крышу. Теоретически. Если бы Куроко, то ли почувствовав, то ли просчитав, не среагировал вовремя и не удержал Форд от смертельного заноса. Дымя жжёной резиной, тачка начала мелко вилять по полосе, оставляя за собой чёрные полукруги от шин. Куроко не тормозил, он продолжал гнать, едва снижая скорость.

Дайки всегда знал, что Тэцуя — это тщательно замаскированный, скрытый пиздец. Он знал, чего от Куроко можно было ожидать, имел честь видеть. Но на мгновение всё равно потерял дар речи. А потом подался вперёд и заорал на всю мощь лёгких, не заботясь о том, что не услышат:

 — Ты идиот, Тэцу! Ты чёртов псих!

Сквозь дерущую горло злость в голосе пробивалась дрожь, как будто осталось, не добралось до поверхности что-то ещё, что Дайки не выразил, но даже он сам вряд ли заметил это. А кроме него было и некому.

Те несколько секунд, что Форд заносило, и Дайки был вынужден сбросить скорость и не мог его обойти, те секунды, где Дайки почему-то не мог дышать и контролировать речевые органы, — их хватило, чтобы Кагами совершил рывок и с громким гулом пролетел мимо Аоминэ, скрываясь за поворотом.

Короткая тень ауди заслонила лицо Дайки от уличных огней, и, уйдя, унесла с собой всё лишнее, всё проступавшее из глубины, расползавшееся жаром под кожей. Остался лишь тёмный блеск в прищуренных глазах и заострившиеся линии скул.

Пот заливал Куроко глаза, непослушная машина и попытки удержать Аоминэ отнимали последние силы, но эхо ликующих криков Кагами в наушнике стоило его полной страховки. Жаль, ну да и плевать, что он не успеет увидеть, как Тайга испытает ускоритель и пересечёт условный финиш. Куроко не было нужды убеждать себя не ликовать раньше времени, он не из тех, что говорит «гоп» не перепрыгнув, хотя огромная птица-радость уже раскрывала внутри него свои белые крылья. Когда-то давно, когда команда Тэйко не распалась ещё на самодостаточные части, Акаши подсадил всех своих друзей на самый сильный наркотик — пьянящее чувство победы, и избавиться от сладкого предвкушения-отголоска пока не удалось никому.

 — Вот сука, — шипел Дайки, — какая же сука.

Сквозь тонированные стёкла Форда не выцепить ни очертаний торчащих во все стороны волос, ни рук на руле, ни отражения глаз в зеркале на лобовом, Тэцуя спрятался в свою машину, как в раковину, забрался в кусок металла, будто семь тысяч оборотов двигателя — это стена, защита от всего остального. Будто только в гонке дело. Дайки не понимал, ни тогда, ни сейчас, что нужно Тэцуе, что, чёрт возьми, нужно ему самому; вся эта хрень, что творилась между ними, была гораздо сложнее термодинамики. Смутное чувство расширяющейся, выжирающей пустоты в беспросветном хаосе среди рёва моторов, ничего не значащих побед и дорог, на которых они с Куроко больше не встречались.

А без того, что поглощала пустота, от жизни Аоминэ оставалась только трасса, только предел единения с машиной и въевшаяся в кровь привычка бороться. На дороге он мог это делать, он знал, с чем имел дело.

Если Тэцуя хотел одержать над ним верх, ему следовало стараться лучше.

Аоминэ решил, что у него ещё будет время. Он посмотрит на Тэцую потом, после его разгрома, посмотрит, как он будет выглядеть, когда его новый свет осыплется пеплом.

 — Ты своё отработал, детка, — Аоминэ сжал пальцы на переключателе передач, — теперь вали.

От Тэцуи до Аоминэ было меньше полуметра, и если бы Куроко мог видеть его лицо, то тотчас же понял бы, что Сэйрин проиграли эту гонку.

Дайки рывком переключил передачу, сбросил скорость до ста и резко ушёл вправо, почти вылетая на встречную. Под сигналы шарахавшихся в стороны автомобилей стрелка спидометра в ниссане снова качнулась и стремительно поползла к отметке «160». Не медля, Дайки врубил подачу закиси азота в топливо, и кар на бешеной тяге рванул вперёд.

Аоминэ водил так, будто в его распоряжении была не машина, а истребитель. Он вошёл в поворот, оставляя за собой языки белого пламени, двух соперников, двух соратников и очередную городскую легенду.

Если бы он мог, Тэцуя закрыл бы глаза, но комы духа было достаточно на один вечер, мир мог обойтись и без смерти тела. У него при виде грубой красоты, которой отличалось вождение Дайки, давно уже не перехватывало дыхание — научился справляться, но то, что чувствовал Куроко, можно было бы назвать восхищением. Только у этого восхищения был горький вкус.

Толпившиеся вдоль пустой улицы зрители орали, как могли. Все видели, но едва ли кто-то успел толком осознать произошедшее, когда Дайки, подобно дьяволу, вылетел из-за угла, едва не обтеревшись боком о стену, и за несколько мгновений обогнал красную Ауди Кагами на безжалостные сто метров.

***

 — Мне кажется, или Аоминэ-кун выглядит не слишком довольным? — протянул Кадзунари, засовывая руки в карманы брюк и присаживаясь на капот зелёного мерседеса «SLS» Мидоримы.

Кисэ хитро глянул на него и усмехнулся, мягко, будто кот.

 — Как тактично ты обошёл более точные характеристики. Я бы сказал, что Аоминушка сейчас нещадно душит окружающих своей чёрной аурой. Прямо питон.

Такао вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть получше. Дайки, по его мнению, для змеи, пусть даже толстой, был широковат. У него был другой тип силы, настроенный на схватку, а не на один точный удар.

—  Он мог бы хоть руки пожать всем этим чувакам. Не питон, а скорее Везувий. Лаву ещё не извергает, но пепел уже застилает небо...

«Ага, чёрный, горячий пепел», — Кисэ задумчиво теребил серьгу в левом ухе — недавно появившаяся привычка, — и размышлял, каким образом Тэцуя столько времени выдерживал этот жар.

Резкий гудок автомобиля заставил обоих парней подскочить.

 — Ты охренел?!

 — Слезли с моей тачки, вы, двое, — вяло сказал Мидорима. Он сидел на пассажирском сидении, откинувшись на спинку кресла, но длины его руки вполне хватило, чтобы дотянутся до руля. Рёте всегда казалось странным — не самый большой Мидоримушкин загон, но всё же, — что Синтаро, за исключением, разумеется, заездов, заставлял Такао быть за рулём его машины, как личного шофёра. Весьма необычно для гонщика, а какая, должно быть, зверская склонность к эксплуатации.

—  Вот зануда, — буркнул Кисэ, не особо, впрочем, зло. Чтобы действительно разозлить его или обидеть, надо было ещё постараться. — Сам-то ты что думаешь?

 — По поводу? — стёклышки очков тускло отсвечивали от десятка ярких огней, но было ясно, что Мидорима, как и остальные, смотрел в ту сторону, где остановились окружённые толпой машины Тоуо. Для кого-то настало время ликовать.

Люди всегда рады чувствовать новых героев, конфетти и громкая музыка приобщают их к чужим подвигам; гораздо легче созерцать Сверхчеловека, чем пытаться стать им. В случае проигрыша они с не меньшим рвением втаптывают старых героев в грязь, повесив на их шею с десяток собственных грехов, чтобы и от захлёбывающихся жижей была хоть какая-то польза.

—  Синтаро, не ломайся, он же твой друг, поделись мыслями, — усмехнулся Такао, и, кажется в очередной раз прокололся, как и всегда, впрочем, если речь заходила о Тэйко.

Мидорима будто освежевал его взглядом. Живьём.

—  Мы. Не. Друзья. И постарайся уже завести свои собственные мысли, а не клянчить мои.

Уголки губ нервно дёрнулись, Кадзунари предпочёл сделать вид, что ничего не было, но ни хорошей мины, ни хорошей игры у него не вышло. А Кисэ, миротворец Кисэ, и не попытался вмешаться, редкие созвездия Токийского неба занимали его куда больше.

—  А Дайки... он просто зол, — сказал Мидорима, поправляя обрезанные перчатки. — И всё. Когда он зол, к нему вообще лучше не лезть. Такие, как он, со своими проблемами справляются сами.

«На самом деле, — думал Кисэ, — это справедливо для каждого из нас. У каждого свои проблемы и способы их решения».

 — Он же победил, — Кадзунари недоумённо вскинул брови, как ребёнок, и, глядя на эту его мимику, можно было понять, почему Мидорима держал его при себе.

Усталая Сацуки, которая все это время опиралась на крышу мерседеса, подложив ладони под подбородок, сжалилась над ним.

 — Аоминэ-кун зол, потому что победа без Куроко не приносит ему радости, — терпеливо пояснила она. — Как будто в обычных сигаретах снизили дозу никотина.

 — Я думал, он не курит.

Момои потёрла глаза, немилосердно размазывая тушь. Мужчины, поголовно, были скучны и предсказуемы.

—  Нет, не в этом суть. Человек склонен не замечать чего-то до тех пор, пока не лишится этого. Тэцуя был для Дайки своеобразной константой, частью гонки, частью борьбы, частью победы. Мне кажется, он так к этому привык, как привыкают влюблённые, когда объект их фиксации заседает в голове и крутится там заевшей пластинкой, как бэкграунд.

—  Не удивительно, что он затащил Курокушку в постель меньше, чем через месяц, — Рёта едва заметно поморщился и, сняв с себя куртку, накинул её на плечи Сацуки, прикрывая почти обнажённую спину и крепкие бёдра, прижатые к холодному боку машины.

 — С учётом характера Тэцуи, — Синтаро покачал головой, — вынужден не согласиться.

 — Ну, да, Курокушка, он вещь в себе. Зато какой милый.

—  И демонов у этого милого хватит на нас двоих.

—  Кто на что ведётся.

—  Кадзунари-кун, ты как-то побледнел, — Сацуки обеспокоенно повернулась, заглядывая Такао в глаза, но было в её заботе что-то фальшивое, как крокодильи слёзы. И вот так, на фоне Мидоримы и Кисэ, даже в ней проявлялся этот особый отпечаток Тэйко, специфическая энергия, заряд третей полярности.

Бившие по ушам басы начали затихать, им на смену пришли звуки захлопываемых дверей и заводимых автомобилей. Девушки, шатаясь на каблуках, расширенными зрачками искали среди стритрейсеров знакомых водителей или их кары, цеплялись тонкими пальцами за отвороты чужих курток или покорно отдавались в руки, уверенные, что пока любой гонщик здесь был трезв. Уже через несколько минут от сборища стритрейсеров не останется ничего, кроме бензиновых пятен на асфальте, они расползутся по городу, в поисках пьяного угара и сна.

Аоминэ стоял у своего ниссана и неторопливо отсчитывал деньги, суета рейва вокруг его не занимала. По десять штук в руки, лёгким движением, раздел выигрыша как особая прелесть командной игры. Было бы так, если бы Аоминэ не вёл себя — без слов — как подающий милостыню. Такао перевёл взгляд с Дайки, ищя в толпе неприметную фигуру Куроко, довольно наивно с его стороны. Тэцуя был призраком вне зависимости от факта на колёсах он или нет.

 — А почему они разбежались, если, вы говорите, всё у них было так хорошо?

Лёгкая заминка на «у них», едва заметная, но выдала так же, как напускная непринуждённость. «Нет, ты не ошибся, речь идёт о парне и о парне», — Мидорима достал из бардачка пачку сигарет и вылез из машины, на ходу прихватывая зубами светлый фильтр.

 — Тебе послышалось. Ни этого слова, ни его синонимов никто не упоминал.

—  Сацуки так романтично всё расписала, что любой бы запутался, — Кисэ улыбнулся, подмигивая Такао. — Тебе не скажут, как всё на самом деле было, потому что отношения со стороны могут сильно отличаться от того, что там действительно между людьми творится.

 — Ну вот, опять я виновата, — фыркнула Момои, закутываясь в куртку Рёты. — А со стороны, если уж на то пошло, мне всегда казалось, что из-за этих двоих любое пространство превращалось в заполненную кислородом камеру, и стоит им встретиться глазами — всё загорится, как от искры статического электричества.

 — Нездоровая какая-то химия, — пробормотал Кадзунари, скорее сомневаясь, чем выказывая удивление. Синтаро милостиво протянул ему пачку с постукивавшей внутри зажигалкой. — Они поругались?

Тонкий сигаретный дым медленно поплыл по воздуху, растворяясь сизым облаком. Сколько ни пытайся обойтись без сплетен, а жизнь всё одно на восемьдесят процентов завязана на отношениях с другими людьми.

—  Хрен его знает, — сказал Кисэ, отойдя на добрых два метра. Момои улыбнулась, пряча весёлые искры за густо накрашенными ресницами: он не боялся разгоняться с места до ста, но избегал пассивного курения — вредно для здоровья. — В один не особо прекрасный момент все просто заебались и разъехались кто куда. Не смотри так, Такао-кун, это не мы создали из распада команды тайну.

Мидорима кивнул и усмехнулся.

 — Это была она, Момои, — он кивком указал на девушку. — У неё полсемьи в маркетинге. Признайся, ты и в детском саду лук из своего супа соседям со скидкой сбагривала?

 — Не было никакого лука!

—  Морковка?

Ещё минуту Кадзунари и Кисэ тихо смеялись, глядя, как Сацуки маленькими кулачками колотила Синтаро по плечу.

 — Мы думали, Аоминэ позовёт Куроко с собой, — пояснила Сацуки, отдышавшись.

—  Или потащит.

—  Нет, Курокушка... — Рёта снова начал крутить серьгу, подбирая слова. — С ним у Дайки иначе. Он уважает его и его волю. В глубине души, во всяком случае.

Мидорима затянулся поглубже и медленно выпустил дым из лёгких. Сам-то Аоминэ, интересно, знал об этом, весьма субъективном, уважении, когда оставлял Куроко свободу выбора? Оставлял — отпускал, выкидывал в реку, за ненадобностью, проверяя, что будет. Побежит ли Куроко следом и нужен ли он будет Дайки — новому, переступившему все пределы, какие только есть у гонщика. Свобода выбора как избрание баррикады, либо за, либо против. А вышло-то, что против, да, Аоминэ? Не болело потом до тошноты, до разбитых чашек, меж рёбер? Нелегко ведь любить и топить одновременно.

Сацуки, взглядом спросив у Синтаро разрешения, открыла дверь машины и плавно села на пассажирское сидение, изысканно закинув одну ногу на другую. Она была из тех девушек, чья феминность проявлялась в любых обстоятельствах, Момои оставалась бы принцессой даже в противогазе.

 — Так или иначе, а они разошлись. Аоминэ-кун делал вид, что ему похуй, и читал журналы, Тэцу... как всегда. Завис, наверное, у себя в гараже, и перебрал Форд от переднего до заднего бампера.

 — Значит, они оба вели себя как всегда, — выдохнул Кисэ; он напоминал старшего брата, в очередной раз наблюдавшего провал младших детей. — Лучше бы трахнулись да помирились. У меня с девушками всегда безотказно срабатывает.

—  Потому что у тебя что ни неделя, то новая пассия, ты безжалостный тип, Кисэ-кун! — Сацуки скорчила обиженную рожицу, но тут же отвлеклась на новый талисман Мидоримы — свисавшую с зеркала заднего вида отвратную жабу на цепочке. Жабу было приятно крутить пальцами. — Я видела Куроко один раз, в магазине, когда закупала машинное масло. Месяца через три. Я тогда ещё не поняла, что он задумал, поэтому его решительный вид меня даже порадовал.

И любопытно, и спросить неловко, Такао чувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним шкетом, попавшим в закрытый частный клуб, для которого он не подходил по любым параметрам.

Какая-то девчонка возле тройки Сэйрин громко и неразборчиво что-то кричала, порываясь избить одного из гонщиков банданой; не самое опасное оружие, но девушка была настроена серьёзно.

—  И этих людей он собрался сделать новой лидирующей командой Токио, — вздохнул Мидорима, будто невзначай, умел быть тактичным, когда хотел, а Кадзунари чуть не свернул себе шею, мотнув головой туда и обратно.

Кисэ наклонил голову, пряча лисью усмешку, и тоже посмотрел на Сэйрин. Они не выглядели проигравшими, как было бы положено разгромленным в пух и прах, после колёс Аоминэ так и вовсе пыль по ветру; хмурые, мрачные — да, но ни капли отчаяния. В голову лезла старая как мир фраза о битве и войне, Рёта вспомнил её с иронией, но ведь ирония была лучшим отражением реальности.

—  Как думаете, Курокушка спит с Кагами?

—  Кагами спит со своей машиной, — сказал Синтаро прохладно. — А Куроко... он такой бледный, что, наверное, не спит вовсе.

Вряд ли он их услышал, сорок метров расстояния, помноженного на общий гвал и гул машин, но Сацуки едва не вздрогнула, когда Куроко вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на них, сначала не видя, а потом узнавая.

Бешеная интуиция.

Что ты делаешь, зачем, чего ради; у Момои были десятки вопросов, и она ненавидела оставлять себя без ответа, но Тэцуя смотрел на неё своими невозможно голубыми глазами и будто говорил: «Жди и увидишь». И не дальше, сколько бы Сацуки ни пыталась пробиться; она не ловила эту радиостанцию. В сущности, на неё мог настроиться только один человек.

Тэцуя помахал ей в знак приветствия, заученное движение, социальная норма, Момои подняла увешанную браслетами руку и помахала в ответ, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в улыбке. Прямая передача радости по воздушным путям сообщения. Аоминэ убил бы её, если бы видел, не физически, так морально, но он стоял ко всему спиной, в прямом смысле. Не похоже на него, на самом деле, у него ведь пунктик на то, чтобы видеть, и чтобы видели, что он видит, любимый сорт психологического насилия. Один из любимых.

И ведь не всё равно же было, кого мучить, пусть Дайки и не отдавал себе в этом отчёта.

Куроко отвернулся, его позвал Тайга. Новый свет. Звучало бы избито, если бы не контекст, наводивший на мысли о блядстве. Момои смотрела на Кагами и не могла решить, был ли он сутью или выбранным Куроко приложением. Новый свет. Только сияет он как-то неровно, Тэцуя, вот и сейчас, когда зовёт тебя и кладёт руку на плечо, а ты тут же возвращаешься в свою роль своевольного отражения-негатива. Или можно списать это на проигрыш и эмоциональность? Сложно сравнивать, Аоминэ ведь не проигрывал.

Сацуки незаметно выдохнула, и пар осел на стекле полуоткрытой дверцы. Отражение как немой укор: спать надо больше, детка, и напейся уже, что ли, в качестве сеанса релаксации.

Чтобы исправить макияж, хватило двух движений, ещё по одному на причёску и съехавшую лямку лифчика. Момои твёрдо поставила заключённые в латы ботильонов ножки на асфальт и встала, не пошатнувшись. Феникс из пепла. Принцесса должна оставаться принцессой, иначе грош ей цена.

 — Поедешь со мной? — спросил Рёта, аккуратно помогая Момои снять куртку, галантность среди бензина, металла и девиза «да хранит тебя контрацепция».

 — Нет, я же домой, — улыбнулась Сацуки, до излома выпрямляя плечи. — Аоминэ-кун меня довезёт.

 — Я думал, он не любит, когда кто-то лезет ему на пассажирское.

—  Не любит. Но я в счастливом списке исключений.

***

От распахнутых настежь ворот веяло нагретой духотой, она вползала внутрь, разрасталась в гараже, как что-то живое и достаточно отвратительное. Её хотелось сбросить с себя, снять с груди и нормально вдохнуть прохладного воздуха. Солнце встало четыре часа назад, но у него точно были большие планы на этот кусок земли в Тихом океане.

Куроко лежал на обшарпанной скамейке, подложив руку под голову, мокрый платок на лбу нагрелся и вносил свою лепту в общий фон физического дискомфорта. Тэцуя не открывал глаза, тупая боль в висках от режущих лучей света усиливалась в сто крат. За бессонную ночь приходилось расплачиваться навязчивой ломотой; казалось, кости черепа, как литосферные плиты, сталкивались и находили друг на друга.

 — Не знаю, что с твоей невидимостью, но сейчас она бы очень не помешала, — платок с головы исчез, раздался плеск воды и шуршание льда в переносном холодильнике, и на лоб снова опустился холодный кусок ткани. — Я как будто труп прячу.

 — Спасибо, Сатоси-кун, — хрипло, во рту сухость и вязкая слюна.

—  «Спасибо» даже много, лёгкого румянца было бы достаточно.

Улыбка получилась слабой и явно не такой жизнерадостной, как хотелось бы Куроко, трудно выглядеть бодрячком, когда у тебя похмелье. Мокрый платок, надвинутый и на закрытые веки, принёс временное облегчение, Тэцуя предпочёл бы бассейн, но жизнь неустанно учила его, что приходится обходиться тем, что есть, и он неплохо усвоил её ультиматум.

Когда-то восторженный Кисэ рассказывал ему о психологической терапии — не панацея, но реальность слишком стервозная штука, чтобы не пытаться свалить от неё хоть ненадолго.

Куроко приоткрыл рот, набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и представил себя медленно погружающимся на дно бассейна.

 — Тайга его вчера одного оставил что ли? — голос Рико, далеко, за ширмой подкрадывавшейся дрёмы. Плюс двадцать градусов, толща воды над головой, слепящее солнце растекается дрожащим пятном.

 — Куда там, вместе пили, — это был Хюга, тоже далеко, как из бочки. — Потому и дохлый такой, Тайга же что съесть, что выпить, за десятерых может.

Ниже и ниже, лопатки касаются твёрдой плитки дна, ни звука. Мысленно Куроко замер в этом заполненном водой нигде, вакуум внутри и снаружи.

—  Пусть тогда валит и зарабатывает себе этим на новые тросы для ручника. За один вечер умудрился и тачку ушатать, и гонщика.

Расслабленные руки покачивались, вода и холод обхватывали тело со всех сторон, почти нежно, доверительно, точно так же, как если бы он тонул в океане, в полной темноте, опускаясь метр за метром в этой иллюзии заботы и поддержки. Куроко выдохнул, и белые пузырьки вереницей потянулись к искрящейся поверхности, наверх, к солнцу.

А потом вода вокруг дрогнула, как от толчка, будто стенки бассейна были сердцем, поверхность пошла рябью, и Тэцую резко снесло назад и вправо, в автомобильный гул, в перегретый салон машины, в то самое мгновение, когда все его усилия перечеркнули, словно страницу в тетради.

Куроко схватил платок и резко сел, спустив ноги со скамейки.

 — Ты чего подорвался, следующую реинкарнацию увидел? — удивилась Рико. Тэцуя глянул на её испачканные в машинной смазке руки, зажатую в них неопределённого цвета тряпку, и субару с открытым капотом позади. Во сколько же она встала, чтобы добраться до гаража в такую рань.

—  Ничего, забей.

«Такое бывает, Рико, когда ты столько бежал за солнцем, а оно оказалось на расстоянии световых лет от твоей неменяющейся орбиты».

 — Зря ты это, — Дзюмпэй покачал головой и кинул Куроко банку пива из холодильника, видимо, было в выражении лица Тэцу что-то такое, — теперь она признает тебя окончательно реабилитировавшимся и устроит разнос.

—  Снова? Вчера же был, — при виде банки стало ещё хуже, Тэцуя повертел её в руке и отставил. Алкоголь, увы, был не его способом решать проблемы. Спиртное вообще никогда не решало проблемы. Разве что отравленное сакэ избавило кого-то когда-то от лишних соседей в этом большом и таком тесном мире.

 — А вчера, — Айда откинула ключ на ящик с инструментами, высокая железка на колёсиках задрожала и загромыхала, — я не видела, что ты сделал с подвеской.

Капот тойоты с хлопком закрылся. Дзюмпэй, с непередаваемым драматизмом, накрыл лицо ладонью, глядя на любимую женщину через щель между пальцами.

 — А сегодня, заглянув под твою машину, Куроко, я чуть челюсть не потеряла, и не от восторга, смею тебя заверить! Как ты понимаешь, мне стало неудержимо любопытно, что же, блять, нужно было сделать с тачкой за одну гонку, чтобы так её ушатать?

Куроко потянулся за пивом и приложил холодную банку к виску.

—  Она подняла меня с постели, — Тэцуя скосил глаза на Дзюмпэя, тот воплощал собой вину и раскаяние. — Шесть утра, я без задних ног. Повёлся на её «милый» и «кофе будешь», даже то, что разговор был телефонный, меня не насторожило. А потом...

—  Я взяла его за яйца, и угадай, что он мне поведал? — Куроко не стал угадывать, он знал. Не быть тебе самураем, Хюга. — Четыре метра. Четыре, дурья твоя башка.

—  И мелкие ступени.

 — К чёрту ступени, Сатоси, к чёрту царапины и вмятину на решётке. Ты представляешь, какова была сила столкновения?!

Рико запнулась на полуслове, её руки бессильно опустились. Она просто не могла. Перед ней сидел не человек. Куроко был похож на потрёпанную, почти сломанную куклу, умные усталые глаза, мятая футболка и гнездо на голове. За одну ночь. Форду с этой грёбанной подвеской повезло больше.

—  Я теперь не знаю, что мне с тобой сделать: душу вытрясти или на томографию потащить? — Айда села на скамейку. — Ладно сотрясение, а если бы у тебя почка оторвалась или ещё какая-нибудь хрень приключилась?

Сотрясение. Дзюмпэй покачал головой. Из Тэйко вряд ли кто-то ушёл без перегоревших участков мозга.

 — Где все?

Куроко повернулся на голос. У ворот стояла высокая фигура, подсвеченная со спины ярким утренним солнцем.

 — Переходи на тёмную сторону, — сказал Тэцуя, щурясь на свет. В ответ раздался смешок, и Кагами зашёл в гараж, напоказ расправляя вечно сутулые плечи.

Выйдя прошлой ночью из машины, он сделал то же самое. Они с Тэцу падали вдвоём и вдвоём же подымались. Сами, опираясь на то, что другие назвали бы неявной моральной поддержкой. Ещё один виток в арматуре внутреннего стержня. Куроко никогда не забывал, что каждый из них бежал по своей дорожке.

—  Остальные за завтраком пошли, — Айда встала и сложила руки на груди, напоминая стандартное амплуа шефа полиции из сериалов. — Что у тебя?

—  Я нашёл полигон, — сказал Кагами, не глядя на неё, он пристально всматривался в лицо Тецуи, будто на его коже или в глазах вот-вот должны были проступить божественные откровения. Пока там были только следы похмелья.

Сатоси и Дзюмпэй синхронно встали, один за ноутбуком, второй за компанию. Находиться между Кагами и Куроко всегда было неловко, ощущение третьего-лишнего заставляло пятиться и освобождать пространство. Эти двое были на своих местах, как атомы в молекуле, валентность закрыта, не протиснуться. Как будто застыть на железнодорожных путях, по которым постоянно ходят поезда понимания.

 — Что ты намерен там делать? — спросил Тэцуя, отодвигаясь, чтобы освободить Кагами место. Тот сел и вместо ответа протянул ему железную банку газировки.

Апельсин. Не так уж плохо, хотя бы не вишня. Но мог бы и объяснить.

_«Эй, Тайга, сколько нужно выпить, чтобы не снились сны?»_

 — Сегодня не смогу, мне ещё машину Куроко латать, — Рико кивком указала на Форд. Тэцуя отпил из банки, с меньшей жадностью, чем сделал бы человек, у которого во рту пески Сахары, и в который раз мысленно попросил у кара прощения.

 — Я буду с Алекс, — сказал Кагами. Куроко вдруг резко пожалел, что отказался от пива.

—  Огнетушитель не забудь, эта сумасшедшая наверняка понятия не имеет о технике безопасности, — проворчала Рико и бросила на Тэцую изничтожающий взгляд. — Как и ты.

 — Прости.

—  Ты мне ещё исповедуйся тут.

—  Не ори на него, — Куроко почувствовал, как его разворачивают за плечи и тянут вниз, — Троянский конь был менее ахуенен, чем то, что он сделал вчера.

Какая щедрая похвала, но...

Надавливание было слабое, но настойчивое, Тэцуя поколебался секунду и позволил уложить себя Тайге на колени. Длинная серебряная цепочка с тяжёлым кольцом на шее Кагами слабо поблескивала, серая змея на фоне чёрной майки. Тэцуе хотелось сказать что-то вроде: «Эй, мы уже проходили это. Ты и я — ничего же не выйдет», но он перехватил спокойный взгляд Кагами и расслабился, удобнее пристраивая голову у того на колене. Никаких искр, никакого жара, и внутренности не подводило сладкой болью. Солнечное сплетение не вспыхивало, как перегруженная электросеть. Штиль.

 — Засунь свои долбанные эпитеты себе в жопу! — Рико сердито пнула ящик для инструментов. — Я механик, а не грёбанная медсестра, Кагами, моё дело — машины. Крепкие ремни, подушка безопасности и система огнетушения — всё, что меня касается в вопросе «как не дать этому парню сдохнуть», остальное делает водитель. Ты видел его кар? Залезь, посмотри. Это пиздец, Тайга, я понятия не имею, как он до финиша добрался!

Куроко тоже не знал. Это как забег на сто метров. Если бежишь с тем, кто быстрее, выкладываешься больше, собственный предел отодвигается всё дальше и дальше, и маячащая впереди спина лучше любой цели.

А есть ли он, этот предел?

Головная боль отступала неохотно, Куроко казалось, что ему было плохо за двоих — себя и Тайгу, выжравшего в три раза больше. Он вполуха слушал, как переругивались Кагами и Айда, на всякий случай, если в голосе Рико появятся обольстительные нотки, а в руках — что-то тяжёлое. У Тэцуи было смутное предчувствие, а он привык доверять интуиции, во всяком случае, когда речь заходила о дерьме.

Всё то тёмное, что всколыхнулось в Куроко прошедшей ночью, постепенно ложилось ровным слоем на самое дно, где и должно было оставаться, не мешать, не бередить. Демоны забились в свои норы. Спасибо апельсиновой газировке.

А потом в гараже появился Тэппэй. Лёгкой походкой дошёл до ворот и, не справившись на этот раз с ролью крепкого орешка, привалился к ним с видом, заставляющим подумать об отбитых почках. Ободряющая улыбка никак не сочеталась с его разбитой губой и сбитыми костяшками. Среди возникшей паузы отчётливо было слышно его тяжёлое дыхание.

 — Ну, заебись, — выдохнул Дзюмпэй, снимая очки и потирая переносицу.

***

У них был уговор. Неформальный, разумеется. Аоминэ притворялся профессиональным игроком в покер, потягивал какую-то бурду из своего стакана и, без особого труда, прикидывался человеком, у которого никто никогда не вырывал кусок души. Момои делала вид, что не знала его с пелёнок, и добавляла детали понемногу, между делом, без особой системы и когда придётся. Это напоминало ей игру в шпионов. Двое сидят за барной стойкой, прикидываясь обсуждающими один предмет, когда в действительности причиной разговора является совсем другая тема. Самообман и обман в комплекте. Сацуки говорила, смеялась, жестикулировала, сотни слов, новостей и имён за час, а запретное «твой Тэцуя» так и не слетало с языка.

Ей всегда легко удавалось притворяться дурой.

Как-то Мурасакибара предлагал сделать ставки — неожиданно для человека, который слово «инициатива» и в словаре-то не встречал, но у него всегда было своё понятие о том, что “не скучно”, весьма узкое и странное. В любом случае, тотализатор не случился, и не из-за высокой порядочности команды, они-то как раз, собравшись, превращались в вихрь семи смертных грехов. Просто Куроко и Аоминэ связывал такой клубок переплетённых, спутанных, связанных нитей, что разобраться, где что порвалось и что из этого выйдет, не смог никто. Или не захотел. В той стороне будто стояла табличка «не тронь — убьёт».

Реалити-шоу прямо у вас под носом: Тэцуя, Дайки и пляска теней на стене.

Каждый раз, когда Момои задумывалась о них двоих слишком глубоко, у неё в груди что-то сжималось, ныло и болело, разрывалось на куски, и фантомное рисованное сердечко обливалось фантомной же кровью. Наверное, только женщины действительно способны давать любви право стоять над любыми законами. Иррациональная черта. Пожалуй, только она и была причиной, по которой Сацуки сидела в этом баре и помогала Аоминэ раздирать его раны. А, ну ещё потому что они когда-то спорили, у кого раньше вылезут все коренные зубы.

Дайки вертел стакан пальцами и без особого интереса разглядывал толстые грани; он больше слушал, чем говорил, ему было плевать на место, время, и, в целом, на всё, что рассказывала ему Момои. А она об этом знала, но это ведь было частью неофициального уговора. Вот только почти натуральное безразличие Аоминэ раздражало. Безразличие из разряда «нет, я не замечаю этих иголок у себя под ногтями», «нет, я не одинокий рейнджер», «нет, я действительно думаю, что ничего не случилось». Сацуки заправила за ушко выпавшую прядь волос и постаралась взять себя в руки, вряд ли кто понял бы, вскочи она сейчас и начни трясти Дайки за лацканы. Тебе же хреново, мудак, ты жрёшь сам себя, но продолжаешь сидеть здесь и пить, гадая, как же так выходит, что в ручке, которой ты пытаешься поставить точку, кончились чернила.

 — Помнишь Киёси Тэппея? — спросила Сацуки; ещё одна её попытка сфабриковать беседу. Аоминэ не откликнулся, значит, не помнил. — Брови-гусеницы? Выбешивал Ацуши?

Один косой взгляд не мог вмещать столько презрения, но Дайки вообще, кажется, человеком не был.

—  Эм, нет? Один из некоронованных генералов, основал Сэйрин.

—  Все эти дешёвые понты порядком раздражают. Теперь любая шваль, сунувшаяся на дорогу, подбирает себе ленточки, — фыркнул Аоминэ. — Ты бы поменьше бросалась титулами. Акаши бы тебя уже испепелил, упомяни ты это при нём.

Спасибо, напомнил. Стоило Момои подумать о Сэйдзюро, и у неё даже рука дрогнула. Акаши — и дело тут не в разном цвете радужки — был из тех людей, которых боишься на подсознательном уровне, в основном из-за ауры, но и из-за взгляда тоже. С таким, как у бывшего капитана Тэйко, можно препарировать лягушек без инструментов.

 — Так ты понял, о ком я? — Сацуки немного нервно схватилась за салфетку, стоило стереть пролившийся на пальцы коктейль.

 — Ну.

 — Твоё красноречие очаровательно.

 — Предлагаешь мне сотрясать воздух, обсуждая какой-то смутный предмет с девушкой, которую я даже клеить не собираюсь? — Аоминэ подал Момои ещё одну салфетку.

«Можно подумать, будь у меня под юбкой член, ты бы стал утруждаться», — Сацуки вздохнула и стащила зубами оливку с зубочистки. За столько лет стоило бы смириться с тем, что Дайки декламирует монологи только на тему машин. В её компании, по крайней мере.

—  Обсуждаем мы, если этот глагол применим в данной ситуации, не «смутный предмет», а Железное Сердце Сэйрин.

—  И что с ним, заржавело?

—  Вроде того, — кивнула Сацуки. — У него за последние два дня сильно раздулась медицинская карта — следствие встречи с Ханамией.

Это имя не могло не насторожить Аоминэ.

 — Макото? — рука Дайки замерла на полпути к стакану, и Сацуки едва подавила довольную улыбку. Ей надоело смотреть на тихое разложение, так что сегодня она намеревалась спровоцировать взрыв.

—  Он самый. Один Тэндзин-ками знает, что они там не поделили, но говорят, Тэппея едва оттуда вытащили, чуть зубы на память не оставил.

Зубы были меньшим, о чём стоило беспокоиться, оказавшись на той территории.

 — С каких пор тебя интересует пожар за рекой, Сацуки?

—  Руки погреть, — сказала Момои, наивно распахнув глаза, и Дайки усмехнулся. — На мой взгляд, что бы там ни было, всё — чистая провокация, предлог. Всем известно, как в наших кругах решают конфликты.

 — Что поставили? — не нравился Сацуки этот прищур, ой, не нравился. Дайки не дурак и никогда не был, как бы некоторым ни хотелось так его окрестить, он наверняка уже понял, к чему она вела, и повернулся к ней, ловя слова. А смотрел как кот на мышь в запертой комнате.

 — Машины. Гонка объявлена на послезавтра, Кирисаки Дайити против Сэйрин, — Момои прикрыла глаза.

Стеклянный стакан пошёл трещинами и полетел, как бейсбольный мяч, прямо в полки с бутылками. Разговоры в баре почти полностью оборвались, стихли, посетители тут же начали оборачиваться на звон осколков и мат бармена. Аоминэ вскочил со своего места, повалив тяжёлый высокий стул, но вряд ли его это заботило, меньше чем экран мобильника уж точно.

Они оба знали, что Сацуки имела в виду: через день твой Куроко будет гнать по трассе с командой уголовников из якудза. Упёртый, честный Куроко пойдёт по болоту, заваленному трупами.

Они оба знали, что она просто кинула это ему в лицо, как сноп искр. Держи, обманщик, посмотрим, как ты разберёшься.

Момои смотрела вслед его отражению; Дайки успел пройти половину зала до того, как вспомнил, что Куроко сменил номер. И квартиру, и основные маршруты. Сацуки видела его лицо в тот момент и вряд ли смогла бы объяснить, что увидела; за треснувшей маской проступало что-то уязвимое и одновременно злое. Будто затравленный зверь.

Он-то думал, что сможет пожать плечами и просто уйти. Дайки думал, что он — тот, кто без оглядки бросит старое и пойдёт своей дорогой. Вот он бросил и пошёл, да только якорь, многотонная гиря, зацепился за рифы, и при каждом шаге рёбра трещали и ломались от тяжести, а он, идиот, шёл, не понимая, что это за херня такая. И что это уже не исправить, что так крепко — навсегда. Ты либо тонешь, либо остаёшься, тяни - не тяни за собой эту тяжесть. Не оборвётся. Да, тебя наебали. Любовь вообще та ещё сука.

Сацуки неторопливо достала из своей сумки сотовый и, не глядя, подняла над головой, не дожидаясь того, как у неё перед носом появится требовательная рука. Дайки сгрёб телефон — в отражении маленькая розовая игрушка в смуглой лапище — и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, расталкивая подворачивавшихся под ноги.

Отличное шоу. Момои подпёрла голову рукой, с каких-то пор иметь дело со всем этим дерьмом стало ещё одной её негласной обязанностью, с хрена ли, интересно. Она же долбанный будущий менеджер, лучшая на курсе.

—  Повторить, — она указала на свой стакан маячившему рядом бармену, но парень за стойкой выразительно вскинул брови и явно не собирался помогать ей замочить в спирте очередное пятно на репутации. Момои меланхолично посмотрела на хрустевшие под его ботинками осколки. Гадство. — Да, включите всё это битое и разлитое в мой счёт, пожалуйста.

По личной шкале Сацуки, вечер заканчивался паршиво. Она сидела одна, брошенная в баре, заказывая четвёртый коктейль, а сбоку, через ту яму, которую заполнял Аоминэ, неприглядного вида мужик бубнил о своих кредитах и уроде-шефе. Момои захотелось рассмеяться, вульгарнее, чем она могла себе позволить, и прямо ему в лицо.

«Два лучших мужчины в моей жизни оба геи да ещё и спят друг с другом. Давай, расскажи мне о своих проблемах».

***

Запрокинув голову, Аоминэ смотрел вверх. Из-за паскудной жары даже облака на небе будто не желали двигаться, они лениво растекались над Токио, истончались, а на смену им из ниоткуда приходили новые, такие же ленивые. И ни одно не закрывало солнце. Кожа покрылась липким потом, капли скопились на лбу у волос; Дайки провёл по ним рукой, зачёсывая назад. Затылок тоже был мокрый, влага осталась на пальцах. Аоминэ оттягивал ткань футболки, но не особо это и помогало, стоило отрезать не только рукава, но и проделать три-четыре прорези по бокам, для вентиляции.

Он приехал чуть раньше назначенного времени, и это было странно. Или нет, сказала бы Сацуки. В данном случае — нет. Не то чтобы опаздывать было частью его натуры, но вещей, ради которых он включал опцию «пунктуальность», становилось всё меньше. Настораживающая тенденция. И Момои с её «предсказуемо» могла идти лесом.

Дети толпились у лотка с мороженым, но все спиной к растерянному продавцу — невиданное зрелище, но, эй, когда в последний раз эта улица видела больше одной иномарки в день. А тут целый спортивный болид, блестящий, клёвый, как в журналах, и может даже удастся потрогать, если грозный брутальный парень отвернётся.

Эти их большие удивлённые глазища раздражали. Дайки тихо фыркнул и достал из кармана бумажник, продавец — очередной подрабатывающий подросток — смотрел на него примерно так же, как дети, и три раза сбивался, подсчитывая сдачу.

 — Я слышу, как ты дышишь у моего плеча, Тэцуя. И припарковаться так, чтобы я не заметил, у тебе не выйдет. Не в этом районе, — сказал Аоминэ, не оборачиваясь, оттягивая момент. Он не слышал собственных слов, как раз тот случай, когда речь и мысли отстают друг от друга и работают на разных каналах.

Куроко забрал с прилавка своё мороженое, ванильное, льдинки обожгли пальцы. На Дайки его трюки не срабатывали, уже давно. Примерно с тех пор, как Аоминэ знает, какую кнопку нажимать для Тэцуи на торговых автоматах.

—  Хреново, снова надо менять заправку. Раз ты слышишь двигатель, значит, они опять разбавляют бензин.

 — А сказать, какой у меня ахуенный слух, тебе слабо, — усмехнулся Аоминэ.

—  Ты точно не нуждаешься в похвале, Аоминэ-кун, — Куроко сказал это серьёзно, с намёком, довольно толстым, особенно для них двоих, знавших, что к чему, но всё равно улыбнулся.

 — Я могу обвинить тебя в дискриминации.

 — По какому признаку, интересно.

Совсем ненадолго, пока разрывалась тонкая упаковка мороженого, у них обоих возникло чувство дежавю. Искривлённого, как отражение в комнате смеха. Привиделось и исчезло. Замаячило перед глазами, разрослось в груди и там же и сдохло. Прошлое как фантомная конечность, на которую они попытались встать, просто увидев друг друга. Минус год, казалось бы, куда уж легче.

 — Как дела у Момои-сан? — спросил Куроко, отойдя вслед за Дайки к его раскалившемуся на солнце ниссану.

— Обычно. Ходит, разговаривает, действует на нервы. Я не разбираюсь в её закидонах.

—  Ты ужасный друг.

—  Возможно, но у неё, видать, заниженные стандарты, — Аоминэ пожал плечами, мороженое уже начало таять и потекло по пальцам. Розовые капли вниз по смуглой коже, где-то даже завораживающе, достаточно, чтобы Тэцуя поймал себя на мысли. Той, где он медленно слизывает их, обводя языком подушечки пальцев.

Грёбанное пекло.

Дайки смотрел на витрину магазинчика через дорогу.

— О чём ты подумал, когда я тебе позвонил? — спросил он. Идиотский вопрос, совсем не к месту и не о том. За стеклом витрины с бледными отражениями стоял кассир, прямо под кондиционером. На стекле были Аоминэ и Куроко, неуловимо другие, потерявшие половину деталей.

— О том, что Сацуки не курит. Слишком хриплый и низкий голос для неё, я даже удивился.

—  Так удивился, что молчал минуту.

— Пытаешься поймать меня на лжи? Это как минимум невежливо, так делать.

—  Не съезжай с темы. Я смотрел на дисплей. Пятьдесят восемь секунд ни слова.

Постоянное давление, гидравлический пресс, забодать, загнать, вывернуть. Это та сторона Аоминэ, которой не всё равно; расшатанная до семи баллов по шкале Рихтера. Куроко думал, что отвык, что придётся огрызаться, скалиться и бежать, как делают в таких случаях другие, не каждый выдержит сейсмическую активность в пределах личного пространства. Ошибся. Ничего, только регистрация параметров. Наверное, потому что он знал, что Дайки мог быть и заботливым, и нежным, мог шептать всякую чушь, уткнувшись носом в ямку за ухом...

Фантомная конечность.

—  Я думал, выдержит ли автоответчик, если я прерву звонок.

Аоминэ даже не воспринял это как издевательство, хотя было очень похоже. Тэцуе сказать правду легче, чем отпираться. Легче и удобнее.

— И что надумал?

—  Я же здесь, — сказал Куроко — отличный довод — и откусил верхушку мороженого. — Зачем, не объяснишь?

Небо могло бы посмеяться. И не говори, что ничего не осталось. Пришёл непонятно куда непонятно зачем, стоило ему поманить с правильной интонацией. Ещё не повод себя ненавидеть, но предпосылки однозначны...

Торопиться было некуда и незачем, Дайки облизнул губы, растягивая паузу, отсрочка для иллюзий.

 — Ты не должен принимать участие в гонке с Макото, — заявил он; похоже на приказ, стоит только заменить одно слово. Отражения в витрине не изменились, но Аоминэ на них и не смотрел, оригинал стоял под боком, двадцать сантиметров от своего до чужого плеча, ближе, чем за последний год, дальше, чем, кажется, дальше, чем хотелось бы, и достаточно, чтобы заметить секундный ступор, перед тем как Куроко ответил:

 — Да ну?

Эссенция тонкого сарказма, в виртуозном исполнении. Для иных было бы достаточно, чтобы выбить почву из-под ног, но Дайки знал Куроко слишком давно и слишком хорошо.

—  Завались и слушай, — осадил он Тэцую. — Падаль она и есть падаль, Кирисаки Дайити не ведут честной игры, и тебе это известно. Ездить с ними всё равно, что в грязь окунуться. Они уже выставили вас идиотами, заставив поставить машины. Гонка закончится тем, что кары пойдут на запчасти, а твоя команда будет состоять из инвалидов, — Аоминэ повернулся к Куроко. — Против них не поможет ни опыт, ни ускоритель, с такими, как Макото, если ты не тигр, единственный выход — стать точно таким же шакалом. Тебе нечего там делать, Тэцуя.

—  Мне кажется, это не твоё дело.

«Больше не твоё дело». Не надо глубоко рыть, чтобы понять, Аоминэ ожидал нечто подобное, но в его представлениях не было поганой горечи и боли. И правильно, не у врача на приёме, это жизнь, здесь не предупреждают.

 — Просто совет. Но лучше бы тебе послушаться, — сказал Дайки, но не отвернулся, и Куроко кожей ощущал его тёмный тяжёлый взгляд, от него всегда пробирало до костей, по нервным окончаниям, и сколько ни беги, так и оставалось.

 — Хуёво ты даёшь советы, Аоминэ, — Тэцуя устало потёр висок; дистанцирующее «кун» куда-то пропало, и он оказался не таким сильным, как думал. — Потренируйся на ком-нибудь другом. У меня есть своя голова.

—  Что ты будешь делать, когда её размажет по асфальту? — ещё не крик, но мог бы быть им, Дайки шагнул вперёд и ближе, лицом к лицу; вцепился, как пёс, не дотронувшись и пальцем.

Тэцуя запрокинул голову — низкий же, не привыкать — и медленно провёл палочкой меж губ, слизывая остатки сладкого. Смотри внимательно, Дайки, видишь? Мне абсолютно плевать.

—  Думаю, к тому моменту мне уже будет всё равно, а к погребению у меня нет никаких особых пожеланий.

—  Что, смерть теперь — как условно-досрочное?

 — Сам знаешь, без легитимации далеко не уедешь, — Куроко пожал плечами, нарочито беззаботно, почти геройство под прицелом тёмного прищура Аоминэ. Слова разносились звуковыми волнами, оставаясь просто словами, а от этого взгляда тесно становилось в собственной коже, и то и дело нещадно скручивало солнечное сплетение, мешая дышать. — Хюга оформил завещание, у Тэппея, как и у меня, полная страховка кара, Кисэ, как ты знаешь, медицинскую себе сделал. Издержки образа жизни.

«С каких пор ты такой храбрый?» — хотел спросить Аоминэ, но не стал. Тэцуя всегда был храбрым; а то, что Дайки видел теперь, называлось безрассудством. Тем его видом, что практикуют люди, которым нечего терять.

 — А ты уверен, сам, что справишься с... издержками? Ты, тот, кто после гонки разваливается на части, — Дайки выпрямился и посмотрел на Тэцую сверху вниз, ещё один способ давления; высокомерие и презрение, помноженные на сто восемьдесят три сантиметра.

Ты делаешь больно мне, я делаю больно тебе. Вот она, большая любовь, на которую написали миллиарды песен. То, что после неё остаётся.

—  На данный момент это наименьшая моя проблема, — Куроко чуть наклонил голову вбок, обнажая белую шею; все жесты — сплошной крик «я тебя не боюсь», а глаза, будто для надёжности — два куска льда. — Но спасибо за беспокойство.

Детский галдёж давно прекратился, ребятня растворилась среди узких раскалённых улиц. Продавец у лотка неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, видимо, раздумывая над вариантом спрятать голову в морозильнике, чтобы не видеть. Солнце заливало город жаром, и жизнь увязала, затихала в этой духоте. Дайки стоял почти вплотную к Куроко, достаточно, чтобы различить влажный блеск кожи и капли пота у висков, но недостаточно для...

—  Прекрати страдать хернёй, Куроко, — сказал Дайки, вкрадчиво и тихо, совсем не похоже на убеждение, скорее наоборот. Ему на самом деле не следовало подходить так близко. Теперь он не мог заставить себя отойти. — Я знаю, когда у тебя рвёт башню, как это. Ты ведь ломаешься, такие как ты должны хоть иногда ломаться. Но это не тот случай. Чего ради ты в это ввязался? Во всё это.

Куроко хотел ответить. Вцепиться дрожащими пальцами в ворот чужой футболки, до боли в суставах, притянуть к себе и проорать прямо в лицо все свои причины, надорвать голосовые связки. Куроко не знал, что его останавливало, но оно весило тонну и опускалось ему на грудь каждый раз, как он набирал воздух в лёгкие. А Дайки действительно не понимал. Или отказывался понимать.

Молчание слабо походило на ответ, Куроко никогда не любил объяснять. Аоминэ стиснул зубы и отвернулся, снова провёл рукой по влажным волосам.

 — Эти рамсы с уголовниками, они что, подымут самооценку твоего Кагами, после того, как я втёр её в асфальт?

Тэцуя — неожиданно — усмехнулся.

—  Идиотский повод, знаешь, поставить на кон сто пятьдесят штук, даже для меня. Да и способ поднятия духа я нахожу сомнительным. И не беспокойся о самооценке Тайги, она не падала.

 — Что ещё у него не падает? — много злости для простого сарказма, но всё так же свысока, Дайки и сам бы сошёл за якудза, если бы захотел. А Тэцуя всё одно бы его не боялся. — Ты сколько угодно можешь прятать это, от других и от себя, но я не попадаюсь на твои трюки дважды. Твой страх оказаться бесполезным так отчётливо заметен, в глазах, и он гонит тебя, как хлыст. Тебе не снятся кошмары, Тэцуя? Например, те, где Кагами выигрывает заезд без тебя?

Удушье. Скорее психологическое, чем по причине механического воздействия, но Куроко всё равно поднял руку, провёл тыльной стороной по шее, удостоверяясь, что крепкие пальцы, что сжали горло — тактильно знакомые, выписанные прямиком из памяти, — были ненастоящими. Самыми страшными всегда будут оставаться люди, пробравшиеся тебе в сердце. Они точно знают, куда бить.

 — В моих кошмарах Тайги нет вообще, — спокойно, ещё спокойнее, ледяным голосом Куроко можно было резать воздух. — Но, снова, Аоминэ, мои сны — не твоего ума дело. Как и всё остальное.

Словно уткнуться носом в стену, с разбегу. Дайки отступил на шаг, наконец-то, а земли под ногами и не почувствовал. Он ведь — стыдно признаться — не думал, что такое возможно, с Куроко; потому что в действительности не было никаких границ, ни физических, ни нравственных, таких, что не сломал бы, если бы захотел. Но вот же она, стена.

 — Полагаю, мы закончим на этом, — Куроко опустил голову, пряча глаза, снова эта его невидимость, незначительность, незаметность. Будто он ускользал, и из виду, и из памяти. Только с Аоминэ это уже давно не работало, а жаль, ибо не забыть, не выкорчевать, не избавиться.

Дайки двинулся вперёд, заслоняя Тэцуе дорогу, останавливая, ещё немного, и грудь к груди. Сложно удержаться, действительно сложно, он мог справиться с несколькими тоннами железа, но не с самим собой.

—  Это значит «отъебись от меня»?

 — По смыслу близко, — кивнул Куроко. — Выбирай любую формулировку.

Аоминэ не стал выбирать, он позволил Тэцуе пройти мимо, без прощания, без объяснений, между ним и нагревшимся боком нисана. Когда-то это было чудовищно неправильно — двигаться в разных направлениях, терять из виду, а теперь... Никакого теперь, блять, так и осталось, только всё уже было сломано, разрушено, испорчено и восстановлению не подлежало, и чёрт его знает, кто из них был больше виноват. Куроко прошёл мимо, Дайки следил за ним взглядом, ждал, когда тот обернётся, но Тэцуя не обернулся, и Аоминэ сам не заметил, как протянул руку.

—  Опять бежишь, какого хуя ты постоянно от меня бежишь, — горячим металлом обожгло спину, дыханием — щёку, удар о машину выбил весь воздух из лёгких. Куроко рефлекторно перехватил чужие кулаки, сжавшие его футболку, и не надо было этого делать, наверное, не стоило. Ёбнуло, как от оголённых проводов, в обе стороны.

 — Отпусти, — потребовал Тэцуя сквозь стиснутые зубы. Склонившийся над ним Аоминэ улыбнулся, неестественно, будто шрам открылся.

—  Да я бы с радостью, — сказал он, переводя взгляд вниз, на тонкую полоску чужих губ, и безотчётно лизнул свои собственные. — Нихрена не получается, знаешь.

Сердце замерло и ухнуло куда-то вниз. «Не надо, — подумал Куроко, вжимаясь затылком в ниссан. — Блять, Дайки...». Это было предсказуемо, так чертовски предсказуемо, ещё с первой секунды телефонного звонка, ещё с пролога этой идиотской сказки про Питера Пэна. Где-то в мире существовал катализатор, невидимый глазу, но срабатывающий на них исправно вот уже столько времени, не взирая на.

Тень и Свет, что за ересь.

Аоминэ наклонился к его лицу, совсем близко, расширенные зрачки заполнили радужку, пугающе быстро; он не смотрел Тэцуе в глаза, специально не смотрел, поэтому упустил что-то очень важное, что промелькнуло в них. Он искал это, постоянно, и нашёл бы, если бы не боялся наткнуться на лёд. И если бы Тэцуя не закрыл глаза, боясь это выпустить.

—  Нет, — твёрдая ладонь упёрлась в грудь, за секунду до того, как губы соприкоснулись. — Отъебись от меня.

Куроко слабый. Относительно Аоминэ, относительно остальных. В его жесте было мало физической силы, пусть напряглись мышцы под бледной кожей, проступили вены. Дайки всё равно остановился. Потому что вовсе не в ладони было дело.

Он отступил, ровным тяжёлым движением, будто преодолевая притяжение, проходя через воду. Исчез вытягивающий душу прищур, исчез жар. Куроко смотрел на отражение в витрине, на будто-убитого себя, на Аоминэ. Дайки молча открыл водительскую дверь и скрылся в душном нутре машины, за тонированными стёклами и сантиметрами железа.

Вот теперь они действительно закончили.

Тэцуя сделал шаг, второй, третий, на едва гнущихся ногах, и пошёл вниз по улице, к припаркованному в тени форду. Подальше от урчания заведённого мотора. Он смог захлопнуть за собой дверь, громко и неловко, Рико оторвала бы ему руки, но на ремне безопасности его силы иссякли. Пальцы просто соскользнули с пряжки.

Стоило ли столько ковать броню, закалять слой за слоем, делать панцирь вокруг себя толще, чтобы он потом разлетелся на куски за секунды.

Руки - непослушные конечности - тряслись, всё лучше сейчас, чем минутой раньше, Куроко поднёс их лицу, как чужие, ещё одна разновидность отрицания. Истерика надвигалась медленно, как звуки после взрывной волны, от неё хотелось бежать, но как скрыться от того, что сидит внутри тебя самого. Тэцуя рвано выдохнул и уткнулся лбом в руль, надавливая на затылок сцепленными в замок руками. Дыра от вырванного сердца, которую он когда-то наскоро обмотал тонкими бинтами, снова сочилась густой тёмной кровью.

***

_флэшбек_

В гараже включены все светильники, яркие лампы освещают его от угла до угла, радиоприёмник перебивает их тихий гул. Ниссан, отполированный красавец, стоит как раз меж двух рядов освещения, с поднятым капотом. Надо заменить масло — уже намотали, —  потрогать, пощупать и проверить детали, у гонщиков это аддикция. Тэцуя и Дайки в гараже одни, опять, как нарочно, и не будет параноидально предположить, что кто-то это подстраивает. По мнению Куроко, пусть это будет команда, полным составом или, ещё хуже, с Акаши во главе; всё лучше, чем замысел Вселенной, потому что когда непосредственно мир подталкивает тебя в спину к тому, от чего ты бежишь, самое время бояться.

Но Тэцуя почему-то не боится, у него со Вселенной особые отношения, поэтому он просто наклоняется чуть ниже и щурится, разглядывая трамблёр. Надо бы взять тряпку, стереть лишнюю смазку, а то грязь налипла. Куроко не видит — ощущает, что Аоминэ стоит рядом, не особо ясно для чего, он горячий, как печка, заметно из-за контраста с вечерней прохладой, и вот у него и можно попросить подать что-нибудь, уже достаточно заляпанное.

И снова пройти через все эти взгляды я-на-тебя-не-пялюсь и прикосновения невзначай. Он уже научился делать вид, что ничего не замечает.

Радио передаёт бодрое прощание диктора, ему, там, перед микрофоном, стало бы неловко, знай он о том, в какой атмосфере оседает его голос. Точно в пустоту, вместе с гулом нагревшихся ламп, в гараже сквозь липовую нормальность прорывается отчётливое предчувствие «сейчас что-то случится», и оно — одна из причин, по которой Тэцуя раздумывает, а не поковыряться ли в радиаторе.

 — Эй, — зовут тихо, у самого уха, и Куроко поворачивается, из-за чистых рефлексов, а его внутренности будто встряхивает на резком спуске.

Его целуют. Дайки просто прижимается губами к губам, детский фарс, он проверяет, то ли Тэцую, то ли себя, но Куроко в любом случае проходит проверку. Совершенно точно, потому что Аоминэ хватает его за волосы на затылке, почти болезненно, и раздвигает губы кончиком языка, чуть не кусает, вынуждая Тэцую приоткрыть рот. Не очень-то и вынуждая, если быть честным.

Япония идёт ко дну, её топит, Куроко чувствует, как волны вымывают почву у него из-под ног. Вселенная, один-ноль в твою пользу.

—  Что ты делаешь? — Тэцуя откидывает голову назад, смотрит, из-под ресниц, Аоминэ в лицо; он задыхается и всё равно говорит. Ему нужно взять паузу, потому что что-то случилось, какая-то херня, из-за которой он не заметил, как оказался прижатым к боку машины. Ручка дверцы упирается куда-то в поясницу, больно, но это не то, на чём он сосредоточен сейчас. Если он вообще сосредоточен.

—  А на что это похоже? — говорит Аоминэ глухо, куда-то в область ключиц, он тянет ворот футболки так, что тот трещит, и у Дайки, оказывается, пунктик на счёт его, Куроко, шеи. Наверное, он мог бы перегрызть ему горло от вожделения.

 — Вообще, довольно однозначно, но вдруг я ошибаюсь, — Тэцуя облизывает губы, подставляет горло. Аоминэ вжимается в него всей нижней частью тела, сильно, это даже хорошо, потому что Куроко не уверен в том, что не сползёт на пол вот прямо сейчас.

—  О, заткнись, — действительно, не время для шуток, Дайки стаскивает с Куроко растянутую футболку, нетерпеливо дёргает и отбрасывает на открытый капот, Тэцуя сделал бы то же самое, но тогда ему совсем не за что будет цепляться. А ему очень нужно, потому что ноги подкашиваются. Да, Японию всё ещё топит, воды по грудь.

У Куроко мелко трясутся руки, почти стыдно, но это не мешает ему _трогать_. Всё, до чего дотянется: плечи, спину, затылок и скулы, Аоминэ выше сантиметров на пятнадцать, если не двадцать, а Тэцуя опускает глаза и видит только его тёмную макушку. Тут, кстати, стоило бы вспомнить о суровой реальности, о правилах человеческой природы, о том, что скажет папа, о банальной контрацепции, в конце концов, но, кажется, всё это совершенно несущественно, потому что у Куроко в голове только белый шум от растекающегося по телу перманентного счастья.

Серьёзно, он мог бы захлебнуться этим.

Сумбур и хаос. У Куроко зудят губы от поцелуев, и член упирается в шов на штанах, до боли мало, а Аоминэ будто не знает, чего хочет, наверное, всего и сразу. Он то торопится, то залипает на одном месте, ведёт раскрытой ладонью вверх по животу к груди, хватает и мнёт бока, резко тянет на себя, похабным движением вверх и вперёд, пах к паху, так только дразнить. Куроко тянет его лицо к своему, целует, как получится, не неловко, но вроде того, а Дайки вздрагивает, как во сне. Уголки губ, вверх по скуле, Тэцуя выдыхает что-то непонятное и прикусывает Аоминэ мочку уха, он тоже куда-то торопится.

Им по девятнадцать лет, за стенами гаража двадцать два часа, семь минут, а они боятся не успеть.

Куроко не тощий, он жилистый, а спортивные штаны всё одно болтаются чуть ли не на косточках, Аоминэ игнорирует завязки, резинка растягивается достаточно, чтобы просунуть руку, и вот это Тэцуя может назвать точкой невозврата. Ничего не выдумаешь, ничем не оправдаешься, если запустил руку кому-то в штаны.

Дайки, впрочем, не похоже, что хочет пойти на попятный, даже очень наоборот.

—  Всегда хотел посмотреть на твой.

—  Всегда? — выдыхает Куроко, он усмехается, но одно движение рукой выбивает из него остатки воздуха и заставляет прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать. Для гонщика, у Дайки очень нежные пальцы.

Куроко пытается не смотреть вниз, это как фильм, снятый на любительскую видеокамеру, без штатива, а стоит опустить взгляд, и голова кружится, и жар скручивает внутренности в обожжённый ноющий ком.

—  Точную дату я тебе не назову, уж прости, — Аоминэ притворяется расстроенным, а за тенью сожаления на лице беснуются демоны. Их у него с Тэцуей на двоих хоть отбавляй. Дайки сжимает руку чуть сильнее, ведёт по члену вниз и одновременно касается языком губ Куроко, заставляя приоткрыть рот. И всё же застонать. — Раздвинь ноги шире.

Кто из них краснеет больше — это ещё вопрос, им будто снова четырнадцать, и они недавно узнали, что, куда и как, а теперь вот крышу сносит от жадности. Наверное, у Куроко щёки всё же горят ярче, особенно когда он спрашивает, наматывая футболку Аоминэ на кулак:

 — Ты хоть знаешь, что делать?

Дайки берёт его за подбородок, чтобы поймать взгляд, едва касается пальцем губ и отвечает на выдохе, уверенно, но как будто не договаривая:

 — Да, — вообще-то он уже столько раз прокручивал нечто подобное в голове, что пластинка воображения затёрлась до дыр, но Тэцуе быть в курсе не обязательно.

У Аоминэ получается лучше, чем у всех бывших девушек Куроко. Наверное, даже вместе взятых. Тэцуя не ищет этому объяснений, вроде одной гендерной принадлежности или предполагаемого опыта Дайки, или того, что между ними — что-то особенное. Глядя на Аоминэ, никогда не заподозришь в нём такой ласки, огонь — да, виден сразу, белое пламя по краю радужки. А вот то, из-за чего Тэцуя стискивает зубы, чтобы не разреветься, глупо и отчаянно, оно где-то прячется. Вернее, пряталось, пока не пережало Куроко горло.

Пряжка ремня не поддаётся, сколько бы Тэцуя ни царапал об неё пальцы, его изрядно потряхивает, и он обхватывает Аоминэ одной рукой за шею, практически виснет на нём, утыкаясь лицом в грудь. Так в голове бухает два сердца вместо одного, и если Тэцуя и боялся, то теперь точно нет.

Дайки захотелось оттянуть его за волосы, заставить задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть, какое у него будет лицо, на самом деле, но рука, которой Тэцуя ещё недавно цеплялся за шлёвки на его джинсах, перемещается на отчётливую выпуклость за ширинкой, и Аоминэ — стыд какой — мог бы кончить только от этого.

В машине жарко, муторно и тесно, непонятно, за что хвататься, спинка пассажирского откинута до максимума, и спасибо всем ответственным богам за то, что Аоминэ выкинул из салона всё, что теоретически было возможно.

Дайки нетерпеливо дёргает ручку бардачка, слишком резко, оттуда с шорохом сыплются бумаги и тяжёлые маленькие железки не пойми от чего, остаётся только бутылка воды, несколько презервативов и тюбик тёмного цвета с надписью «Задняя дверь».

—  Как давно ты таскал это с собой? — Куроко на самом деле интересно, любопытно, он глянул только мельком, а у него что-то жалобно щёлкнуло в голове, отрубилось, нечто важное, выполняющую в автомобилях функцию тормозов.

—  Как только понял, что человек, которого я хочу, не женщина, — делится Аоминэ, отбрасывая скинутые Тэцуей кроссовки на педали и одновременно стягивая с него штаны.

 — Человек, которого ты хочешь _трахнуть_ , — Куроко поправляет не от того, что ему нравятся грязные словечки, он просто предпочитает сразу расставить точки над i. Дайки легко ему в этом помогает, так же легко, как сворачивает крышку с тюбика.

—  Трахнуть, выебать, нагнуть - какая разница, это только часть от «хочу».

—  Вот как.

—  Сказал же, заткнись, — усмехается Аоминэ и целует Куроко так, что у того кружится голова, как на замедляющейся карусели, а пульс колотится прямёхонько в ладонь Дайки, прижатую к его шее.

Тэцуя впервые в жизни лежит на спине, сжимая коленями чьи-то бока, и ему - кто бы мог подумать, - блядски хорошо. Море поглотило его и Японию целиком, остался только Дайки, нависающий сверху, как что-то бесконечное и горячее.

«Чистая любовь, да? Лекарство от СПИДа найти легче», — сказал не так давно Мидорима, и как всегда, подкрепил своё заявление, пафосным движением поправив очки. Что ж, похоже, те парни в лабораториях хреново делают свою работу. Эй, Вселенная, один-один.

Предположения о прошлом опыте Дайки можно оставить, Тэцуя чувствует себя новым континентом под ногами первопроходца. Аоминэ несёт какую-то чушь, от которой у Куроко уши, должно быть, скоро осыплются пеплом, и вздрагивает от каждого ответного шороха-прикосновения, а их ведь много, торопливых, любопытных и бесстыдных, Тэцуя никогда бы не записал себя в трепетные девы. Ощущение _другого_ в руках более чем волнующе, дразнить Аоминэ — это почти как лететь по серпантину, дух захватывает, и Тэцуя с трудом может остановиться.

Он откидывает голову на спинку сидения и закрывает глаза сгибом локтя, где-то там, ниже поясницы, Дайки производит какие-то сакраментальные действия с его телом. Странные слова, но лучше так, чем видеть или представлять, как Аоминэ заталкивает скользкие от смазки пальцы в его дырку и, сволочь, наблюдает, как растягиваются мышцы, раскрывается влажное, поблёскивающее кольцо. Ему-то, как раз, нужно всё видеть.

—  Ахренеть, — бормочет Дайки, его голос хриплый, будто он его сорвал, — смотри, как ты двигаешь бёдрами... Так хорошо?

Ещё как.

—  Заткнись, блять, а, — теперь его очередь. У Куроко едва хватает сил, чтобы схватить Аоминэ за шею и прижаться лбом к его лбу, по ощущениям Тэцуи — это одно сплошное «хочухочухочухочу», и тут уж не спасают ни медленные поглаживания по члену в такт толчкам, ни поцелуи-укусы по всему телу. Кажется, Дайки намерен убить его с особой жестокостью и сожрать потом, а не трахнуть.

—  О, да ты умеешь грубить, — Аоминэ усмехается, через силу, у него поджилки трясутся, и в мозгу явный сбой кровообращения, всё приливает не туда. — А какие ещё слова ты знаешь?

Вопрос с подвохом, чушь, Тэцуя видит, что Дайки не терпится так же сильно, как и ему, если не больше; Аоминэ ведёт, как от дурмана, и только нервное веселье сглаживает его вечную ауру доминирования и владения. Его не отодрать от себя, не скинуть руки, не то чтобы Куроко собирался попытаться.

—  Вставь мне уже, иначе я задушу тебя твоей же проводкой, — вкрадчиво говорит Тэцуя, его слова оседают выдохами на губах, и эта реплика для Аоминэ как выстрел в висок, в упор, красная пелена застилает глаза.

—  Ты уверен?... — за каким-то хреном спрашивает он, вопрос едва осмысленный, но спросить кажется очень-очень важным, потому что такие у них с Куроко отношения. Особенные.

—  Можно подумать, ты остановишься.

—  Нет. Совершенно точно нет. И после — тоже нет.

«Какое к чёрту «после», — успевает подумать Куроко, до того, как его восприятие начинает играть в высоковольтную сеть с перебоем контактов.

Аоминэ наскоро смазывает себя — ещё раз, Тэцуя позаботился об этом раньше, но тут чем больше, тем лучше, и Куроко буквально ощущает, как член входит в него, сантиметр за сантиметром, растягивает и заполняет. По началу Дайки пытается делать это медленно, но терпение явно не его конёк, и он двигается резче и сильнее, а Тэцуя не просит «полегче», мёртвая хватка на бёдрах вполне может перебить одну боль другой. Он запрокидывает голову и перестаёт дышать, ребра каменеют, и пальцы на ногах поджимаются до судороги. Вечность проходит в темноте, в мареве, без звуков, без воздуха, и кожа остаётся единственным органом чувств. Под ней, кажется, гуляет электрический ток, и каждый толчок повышает напряжение.

Когда Тэцуя всё же открывает глаза, боль остаётся только тонкой обёрткой чего-то настолько сладкого, что оно выходит за рамки японского языка, и Куроко слышит только собственные крики-стоны и всё это влажное-скользкие-липкое, удваивающееся в душном салоне ниссана. А ещё Куроко видит лицо Аоминэ, близко-близко от своего, и понимает, что шутки кончились, любопытство кончилось, и горячие руки, сжимающие блестящие от пота бока, не отпустят.

_конец флэшбека_

***

— Это уже шестая сосиска, а он всё ест и ест, — бурчал Кагами. — Маленький же, куда столько помещается?

—  Мы его с улицы взяли. Полученные в той школе привычки не искореняются.

Номер Второй едва повёл чёрным ухом и решил, что тема беседы не достойна того, чтобы он отвлекался от трапезы — растущий организм требовал инвестиций. Голубой мечтой Хюга было откормить Второго до размеров бульдога и натаскать пёсика на сакраментальное «фас». Команда посмеивалась, но не мешала Дзюмпею мечтать.

Куроко сидел, прислонившись спиной к металлической стене мастерской, и с отсутствующим видом наблюдал за собакой. Узкое пространство между гаражом и унылой бетонной стеной заливал яркий золотистый свет заката, он стелился по пыльным кедам, путался и вспыхивал в волосах.

—  Нервничаешь? — спросил Куроко, но так, что вопрос был больше похож на утверждение.

 — Нет, — Кагами фыркнул и потёр висок, зажатая в кулаке зажигалка сверкнула на солнце. Его глаза были в красных прожилках, а вокруг залегли серые тени.

 — Заметно, — как так вышло, что Куроко ещё никто не придушил.

 — Хрена ли тогда спрашивать, — Кагами раздражённо покосился на напарника, но тут же остыл, стоило взглянуть на высвеченный профиль. То клокочущее и нетерпеливое, что поедало Тайгу изнутри, улеглось, спасовало перед чужой умиротворённостью.

Тэцуе даже не понадобилось говорить «сидеть».

Второй день к ряду, и с каждым часом всё паршивее, Кагами был на взводе. Его вполне можно было прировнять к заряженной винтовке в руках мальчишки — самое оно, чтобы сесть за руль и быть извлечённым из машины уже с помощью пилы по металлу и профессиональных спасателей. Поэтому Куроко притащил его сюда, на «задний двор». Глумливое название для узкой серой улочки; пятна бестолковых граффити, пара мусорных баков и обманчиво-бесконечные пути направо и налево. Замкнутое пространство с двумя пятнами надежды и одним осязаемым призраком. Определённо, Тэцуя знал толк в терапии.

Неплохо было бы закурить, да только Тайга бросил. Он поглядел на дожёвывавшего пса и заговорил, с неохотой, просто потому что было надо. Потому что Куроко молчал, и это был один из тех случаев, когда тишина давит.

—  Не выспался. Постоянно вылетал с мыслью, что подтёки в яме не просветил, клеммы не почистил или забыл распределитель проверить.

Тэцуя кивнул. Профессиональная болезнь, запущенный случай.

—  Сколько раз к машине метался?

 — Ни одного, — сказал Кагами глухо. — Я же знаю, что нихуя я не забыл.

 — Не сомневаюсь. Рико бы с тебя семь кровавых потов согнала, пропусти ты что-то из её воображаемого списка...

—  А в списке у неё детали, о которых не знают даже те механики, что тачку конструировали, — Кагами усмехнулся, пряча руки в карманы. Солнце слепило, пыль щекотала нос. — Ты, как обычно, спокоен.

—  Правда? — Куроко вскинул брови. — Вообще-то, у меня живот подводит от волнения.

С собакой разговаривать было бы легче, она хотя бы виляет хвостом. Тайга откинулся назад и сполз по стене, на один уровень с Тэцуей, плечо к плечу.

 — Никак не могу представить, как ты истеришь, — пробормотал он, — если _это_ ты называешь волнением.

Куроко поморщился, с некоторых пор воспоминания перестали быть для него в радость.

—  Приятного мало, поверь мне.

Кагами едва не уронил зажигалку.

—  Тебя кто-то доводил?

 — Да.

 — И что?

—  Я сменил квартиру, — Тэцуя вытянул ноги, безбожно пачкая джинсы о грязный асфальт. Машина была единственной материальной вещью, о которой он заботился.

 — Ахренеть, — подытожил Кагами, очень выразительно.

—  Так неожиданно?

—  Ты себе не представляешь. Если бы вопросы можно было коллекционировать, я бы уже их как марки собирал.

Завуалированное обвинение, без претензий, но всё же, Тэцуя только улыбнулся и решил не упоминать про вправленные суставы пальцев и зашитую губу. А Кагами решил не спрашивать, потому что было во всей фигуре Тэцуи что-то такое, из-за чего появлялось острое ощущение необходимости ходить на цыпочках и не дышать. Обнажились старые раны, исходящие сукровицей, с не раз содранной коркой.

Тайге нужно было, чтобы ему кто-нибудь объяснил, что происходит. Со схемой, пунктами и разноцветными фломастерами. Стрёмно не понимать людей, когда приходится каждый день иметь с ними дело, чувствуешь себя инвалидом. Хотя, провисания в дееспособности наблюдались вчера у Куроко. Он вернулся откуда-то, то ли из магазина, то ли из Ада, с пакетом молока и глазами забитого насмерть солдата. Кагами не верил в потустороннее, но почти готов был приобщиться, когда наблюдал, как Тэцуя натыкался на невидимые стены. Вздрагивал, останавливался, моргал, будто просыпаясь, и шёл дальше. А теперь он являл собой вид малость обросшего буддиста, того и гляди, на голову свалится верёвочная лестница в Шамбалу. Штиль после шторма, который никто не видел. Почти лицемерие. Возможно. Тайга имел слабые познания касательно терминов, такое бывает, если в детстве не любил ходить в школу.

Номер Два сыто облизнулся, обнюхал для порядка асфальт и улёгся рядом с Тэцуей, подставляя ему белый живот. Кагами с силой потёр лицо, едва ли помогло прочистить мозги, но что ещё ему оставалось.

—  Ты никогда не задумывался, нахуя мы это делаем? — спросил он, и Куроко сразу вспомнил, что в холодильнике ещё оставалась банка пива.

—  У тебя кризис бытия?

—  У меня кризис личной жизни. Недостаток любви и внимания.

Всё, как пишут в журналах. Дешёвая выдумка, чтобы прикрыть простое «да».

—  Обнять тебя? — предложил Куроко, впрочем, без особого рвения.

 — Лучше по роже мне съезди, — буркнул Тайга, и Тэцуя так бы и сделал, ударил под рёбра или под дых, но техника лёгкого насилия работала только для поднятия боевого духа. У Тайги же был другой диагноз.

 — Ты спрашиваешь, нахуя. А я спрашиваю, что бы ты делал, если бы был не здесь, и если бы у тебя под ногтями не было чёрного обода от машинного масла?

Кагами машинально посмотрел на свои руки, будто раньше не видел ни сухой кожи, ни мозолей, будто не копался в автомобильных внутренностях с двенадцати лет. Оказалось, истина была совсем рядом.

—  Понятия не имею, — с удивлением заключил он. — Ничего бы не делал. Это был бы совершенно другой мир. И другой я.

 — Нет никаких «других» миров, — Куроко покачал светлой головой, — по крайней мере, те условные границы, которые придумали люди, раздающие звёздочки отелям, не тянут на это громкое имя. Человек думает о параллельной вселенной лишь тогда, когда его начинает душить его собственная реальность.

—  Ты не умеешь говорить прямо, да?

—  Я матерюсь только в крайних случаях.

 — Давай на пальцах, — попросил Кагами, — пока я борюсь с желанием открутить тебе башку.

Подобные заявления не были редкостью и не пугали, Куроко вообще мало чего боялся, в Сэйрин так уж точно, а ещё эти угрозы совершенно не задевали, как и должно быть у друзей, разве что слово «друзья» мало подходило под их с Кагами отношения.

 — Это значит — конкретно для тебя — что, что бы там ни крылось в понятии «другой мир», это была бы клетка. Ты не видишь альтернативы, потому что для тебя её нет, ты на своём месте, Кагами, даже если ты не знаешь, какого чёрта ты творишь. Собственно, никто не знает. Тебе будет тесно везде, кроме здесь и сейчас. Такие, как мы, не останавливаются по своей воле, что-то постоянно гонит вперёд, дальше, быстрее, выше, вырваться за рамки, дотянуться до солнца. Это непрекращающийся заезд, и единственное, что в итоге важно, это не гнаться за солнцем в одиночку.

 — Потому что так уж вышло? — уточнил Тайга, поджимая губы.

—  Да, так уж вышло.

 — Заебись ответ. Ты всё прояснил, — Кагами фыркнул и нахохлился, как воробей зимой, а у Куроко, как назло, не было ничего съедобного, чтобы его задобрить.

—  Прости, я не в форме, — не лучшая отмазка, совсем не похоже на хлеб.

—  Да ну?

Со временем Тайга научился заменять пристальным взглядом пару пыточных орудий, неплохая альтернатива тумакам и ору. Тем более что на последние Тэцуя не реагировал. Возможно, если бы не этот взгляд, внимательный, с долей недоверия, он бы промолчал, ему было можно, а так слова пришлось проталкивать через горло, они не помещались внутри, весили тонну, были неподъёмными. И ведь совсем не те слова.

—  У меня... проблема. Личного характера.

И вот здесь Кагами стало неловко, будто зашёл в чужую спальню в самый неподходящий момент; ему не следовало касаться этой темы, негласное правило Сэйрин, один из столпов, удерживавших экосистему команды: не ковырять пальцем в огнестрельных ранениях, которые Тэцуя прятал под белой кожей.

Жаль, над минами не размещают флажков.

 — Я думал, вся твоя личность — это гонка, — Тайга пытался быть осторожнее, нащупать тормоза у этого поезда.

—  Увы. И не сравнивай меня с собой, — Куроко усмехнулся, они оба знали, что было поздно, антонимы на то и созданы, чтобы постигались сравнения.

«Заткнись, Кагами, лучше бы тебе заткнуться, ты не вытащишь эти пули».

—  Эта проблема, она связана с привязанностями?

—  Вроде того, — Тэцуя пожал плечами, словно ему всё равно, иногда это срабатывало, на пару часов, всё лучше, чем свихнуться. «Привязанности», говоришь. Может и так, если речь шла о мостовых канатах, протянутых от тела к телу.

 — Хочешь закрыть тему, — констатировал Кагами.

—  Да, пожалуйста.

Ничего не изменилось. Тёплый свет заливал переулок, играли красками разноцветные рисунку на стенах, облака лениво ползли в своих слоях атмосферы. Раны Тэцуи снова ушли под кожу, будто затянулись, под его обычную броню, и трудно было поверить, что это его напряжение и боль секунду назад пожирались весь кислород на западе и на востоке. Ящик Пандоры тихо затворился, и Кагами почти ощутил, как незримая чёрная тень, что стояла у них за спиной, вернулась на своё место — Куроко под рёбра. Её оттуда никто не решался выкорчевать.

Мысленно Тайга представлял, как он заливает эту хрень бензином и чиркает спичкой.

—  Я вот думаю, — заговорил он, расплываясь в более удобной позе, — это сколько нам придётся пахать, чтобы отбить бабки, если мы проиграем. Три на три, считай, полсостава за бортом. Отметая заезды, остаётся только ремонт, но от нашей нелегальной клиентуры геммора больше, чем от Макото и всей братии...

—  Мы не проиграем, — сказал Куроко, так, что на секунду Тайге показалось, что на месте Тэцуи был кто-то другой, тот, кого он не знал. И вряд ли захотел бы узнать. Куроко была не свойственна злоба, но её заменяло что-то другое, ничуть не слабее.

 — Ты ведь не в гороскопе об этом прочитал? — Кагами дёрнул рукой, откидывая крышку с зажигалки. Вспыхнул голубой огонёк «Zippo», и крышка с щелчком опустилась обратно. — Куроко, если у тебя появился план, о котором ты решил никому не рассказывать, то хотя бы намекни мне. На финише я подержу Айду, пока ты будешь бежать.

Шуткой это было лишь на половину, но Тэцуя всё равно улыбнулся. Он прижался виском к колену и посмотрел на Тайгу, вроде просто, но от такого взгляда Кагами стало неловко, второй раз за десять минут, личный рекорд, а ведь его мало чем можно было смутить. Но видевшие много голых тел не всегда бывают готовы к стриптизу души.

—  Я мало во что верю, кроме себя самого, Кагами. Херня случается слишком часто, даже со страховыми компаниями. Но в тебе я не сомневаюсь, — Куроко потрепал Номера Два по голове и снова отвернулся. — У меня нет никакого плана. Просто я не намерен проигрывать тем, кто ездит настолько грязно. Вообще не намерен проигрывать.

—  Я тоже, — отозвался Кагами.

Куроко запрокинул голову, смотря на охваченные лазурью белые перья облаков.

—  Я знаю, — похоже, он понимал Тайгу чуть лучше, чем он сам, и просчитывал всё наперёд, словно расчищая завал, чтобы Кагами снова смог расправить плечи и нормально дышать.

Вместе они были как шестерёнки в механизме. Разные по диаметру и направлению, но идеально друг другу подходящие.

 — Не обижайся, но у меня не проходит ощущение, что выигрываю гонки только я. А ты проходишь рубежи. И выпиваешь за компанию.

—  Препятствия, Кагами. Я прохожу препятствия.

Если Тэцуя и пытался показать какую-то существенную разницу, адресат её не уловил.

Со стороны большой дороги послышался визг тормозов и автомобильные гудки, нередкое явление для их района, как и ругань по ночам.

—  Итак, мы раскладываем карты как обычно, — Кагами поднялся на ноги и оттряхнул джинсы. — Действуем по обстоятельствам. А если эти уроды пересекут черту...

—  Я им тормозной шланг через жопу протяну, — Куроко меланхолично потрепал пса по голове, но его большие светлые глаза не дали бы никому обмануться.

 — Ты где таких фраз нахватался? — у Тайги даже голос сел.

—  Прости.

—  Представляешь, Тэцуя, я только что понял, что у тебя была жизнь до меня.

 — Это хорошо, — вздохнул Куроко, — потому что я иногда забываю, что она была.

Солнце почти скрылось за домами, и стёкла слепили вспыхивающими огнями-отражениями. Тэцуя обернулся, через приоткрытую дверь гаража проглядывалось серое помещение мастерской, где их с Тайгой ждали подготовленные автомобили.

 — Погнали, — Кагами запихал зажигалку в карман — левый передний, следуя невесть откуда взявшейся традиции — и хлопнул Куроко по плечу, — будем давить гадов.

***

— Мы точно не на собачьи бои приехали? — Момои скептически провожала взглядом мелькавшие за стеклом лица, и так старалась, что чуть не выворачивала шею. В каждом ей чудились мерзкие, скалившиеся псы. Или крысы. — Атмосфера, прямо скажем, неприятная. Будто я по гетто в розовых полосатых бермудах иду.

Аоминэ не отреагировал ни на её шутку, ни на общий смысл фразы. Ниссан медленно крался по потерявшей границы дороге, и Сацуки ощущала, что грязное бесплотное месиво уже начало заглатывать их в своё чрево, просачиваться сквозь щели и сковывать дыхание. Этот рейв был одним из тех, которые благоразумные люди предпочитали пропускать, насколько благоразумными вообще могли быть стритрейсеры. Вечеринка только для взрослых, без правил, без гарантий, полная противоположность тому, что устраивала золотая молодёжь. Никакой перины падающим. Так бывало всегда, если отравленные темнотой вливались в толпу, и как зараза, вытаскивали из людей животных. Каждая тварь за корпусом кара пришла этой ночью на запах ещё не пролитой крови.

Машина остановилась, и Дайки повернул ключ, глуша мотор.

—  Ты решил остаться? — сказала Сацуки, отстёгивая ремень безопасности. Она ведь была достаточно умна, чтобы притворяться дурой. Да только Дайки знал об этом. Лет с семи, приблизительно.

 — Не делай вид, что удивлена, — Аоминэ потянулся к бардачку, проигнорировав светлые точёные коленки, вытащил документы и небольшой, тяжёлый на вид свёрток.

Им обоим было известно, что, приехав сюда, Дайки уже не смог бы уйти. Поэтому Момои попросила подвезти её. И поэтому же Аоминэ согласился. Ему нужен был повод, и Сацуки его предоставила. Настоящий друг.

—  Ты же не собираешься делать глупости, правда? — Сацуки опустила козырёк от солнца, вспыхнула вмонтированная возле зеркала лампочка. Почему-то Аоминэ оставил его, ещё в те славные дни, когда новенький ниссан переживал ужас живого человека, вскрытого на столе патологоанатома.

Дайки сделал вид, что не заметил внимательный взгляд искоса направленный на чёрный свёрток, уложенный на бедро. Глупости, а? Её беспокойство выглядело запоздалым. На пару лет.

 — Не собираюсь, Момои, — Аоминэ усмехнулся, и от этой усмешки у кого угодно волосы бы дыбом встали. — Но не факт, что не сделаю, пару-другую. Обстоятельства сильнее нас, и всё такое.

 — Сволочь неблагодарная, — пробормотала Сацуки, сердито закусывая губу, но тут же расслабилась. Она не хотела думать о том, что могло произойти в следующие несколько часов, теперь, когда они все добровольно вступили в этот бешённый вихрь. И не стала. — Ты, я так понимаю, со мной не пойдёшь?

—  На кой хрен мне это надо.

—  Иногда мне кажется, что твоя человечность пожирается этой чёртовой машиной так же, как и бензин.

 

 — Надо же, сегодня все в сборе, — хмыкнул Кисэ, галантно помогая Момои подняться на крышу. Крепкие каблучки зацокали по потрескавшейся смоле. — Полагаю, можно считать, что наш командный дух не умер.

—  Наш командный дух не рождался. Выкидыш на третьем месяце, — Мидорима неторопливо затушил сигарету о перила парапета.

Три силуэта в сумерках на фоне раскинувшегося под ногами Токио, Сацуки могла бы написать с этого картину, хвати ей терпения, и если бы этим людям нужны были постеры; Тэйко давно выжгли себе место легенды на самом долговечном полотне истории — в человеческих умах.

 — Там внизу будто яма со змеями, — пожаловалась Момои, перегибаясь через парапет. Мурасакибара протянул длинную руку, придерживая девушку за пояс юбки. На всякий случай. — Кирисаки Дайити притащили за собой целый выводок шакалов.

—  Эти шакалы разорвут их с такой же охотой, как и всех остальных. А ты притащила Аоминэ, — отозвался Мидорима.

 — Это было нетрудно. Он сам хотел прийти.

Рёта покачал головой, пряча улыбку, и точно так же подошёл к краю крыши. Сацуки читала Дайки, как открытую книгу, у неё было много лет практики, чтобы научиться.

—  Давай, скажи нам, — Кисэ подмигнул Момои, видно было, что она умалчивала что-то. Наверное, боялась сглазить.

 — Мне кажется, та самая _важная истина_ начинает доходить до его сознания.

Мидорима устало отвёл глаза, с видом преподавателя высшей математики, вынужденного работать с первоклассниками.

 — Замечательно. Мы всё видим с самого начала, а его просветление намечается на неделе.

 — Если он опять всё не испортит, — фыркнул Кисэ и, стащив из пакета Мурасакибары конфету, уныло закинул её за щёку. Ацуши, проследивший за ним взглядом бульдога, недобро прищурился и спросил:

 — В чём дело?

Отпираться было бесполезно, все знали, что Рёта все свои проблемы и грусть заедал сладеньким, а если уж он отважился стащить эти сладости у Ацуши, значит, дело было дрянь.

 — Мне перекрыли доступ к телу, — сказал он нехотя. — Она обиделась из-за какой-то фигни, а сегодня заявила, что если я не останусь с ней вместо того, чтобы поехать на рейв, она... А, к чёрту эту дуру.

Мурасакибара, вздохнув, вытащил из кармана сникерс и пихнул его Рёте. Жест был невероятно щедрый, Сацуки, растроганная, как многодетная мать, улыбнулась Ацуши и погладила Кисэ по голове.

 — Правильно, гони взашей эту глупую девку, раз она не понимает твоих приоритетов. К слову, Касаматцу, твой капитан, утешил бы тебя гораздо лучше неё.

Кисэ шутку не оценил, возможно от того, что она была не так далека от истины.

 — Не распускала бы ты язык, милая, а то прищемишь, — предупредил он, мягко отводя руку Сацуки, только тон его не был столь галантен.

Момои не стала обижаться, в конце концов, она почти нарочно сделала ему больно.

Синтаро бросил взгляд в ту сторону, где за высокими токийскими домами стекало в море закатное солнце. Золотые и красные отблески играли и отражались от покрытых стеклом стен, гасли в наползавших сумерках, оставляя омытый красным город ночному рейву. Толпа гонщиков и зрителей бесновалась внизу, как море во время шторма, гудела и изредка разрывалась криками, всплесками дикого, пустого хохота. Мурасакибара смотрел на машины, маленькие, словно игрушечные, и как ребёнок делал вид, что берёт их двумя пальцами и сжимает, словно мармеладки.

 — Эй, — окликнул он вдруг приятелей, лениво и без интонаций, — они садятся.

Гонщики Поколения Чудес подошли ближе к парапету и опустили глаза, наблюдая, как выстраиваются на старт кары: три от Сэйрин и три от Кирисаки Дайити. Это действо, виденное не единожды, на этот раз вызывало странное чувство трепета, нетерпения и лёгкого страха. Казалось, даже ветер, нещадно трепавший волосы, терзался предвкушением.

 — Отсюда вся дорога, как на ладони, — заметил Кисэ, облокачиваясь на перила.

 — Выбирали Сэйрин, — отозвалась Момои. — Надеются, наверное, что эти змеи, зная, что на виду у стольких людей, не стану мухлевать.

Мидорима одарил девушку холодным взглядом и снова отвернулся к линии старта.

 — Это маловероятно, ты же знаешь. Кирисаки Дайити умеют поймать момент и поднасрать так, что никто и не заметит. Даже жертва.

 — И в чём тогда, по-твоему, суть? — девушка лёгким взмахом указала на суету под ногами и пристально, нехарактерно для её образа глупой красавицы, посмотрела на Синтаро. Но ответил ей Кисэ.

—  Просто Сэйрин решили устроить шоу, которое смогут увидеть все.

И каждый член некогда великой команды, ныне больше походившей на анонимный клуб выживших во Вьетнаме, внутренне согласился с этим утверждением, принял его, как правду. Всё это сборище внизу и они сами пришли сюда не просто, чтобы увидеть гонку, они пришли почувствовать это и пережить. Пришли на премьеру единственного и неповторимо фильма. Того, что показывал Куроко.

 

Когда дверь форда захлопнулась, Аоминэ был в двадцати шагах от старта, и одна настойчивая, въедающаяся в сознание мысль оглушительным криком металась в его голове. Он хмурился и старался её игнорировать.

 — Как-то ветрено сегодня, не считаешь?

Сэйдзюро подошёл незаметно — вот уж действительно призрак павшего императора, остановился у правого плеча и теперь так же, как толпа вокруг, смотрел на старт.

 — Ты о чём? — спросил Аоминэ, покосившись на бывшего капитана.

 — О твоей развевающейся, как плащ, мастерке, — спокойно пояснил Акаши, — под которой проступают очертания засунутого за пояс пистолета. Ты, я так понимаю, не для того, чтобы заезд объявить, эту железку принёс?

Аоминэ невольно взглянул на машины Кирисаки Дайити, и из-под обычного выражения скуки на его лице просочились черты ожесточения и угрозы. Так смотрят псы перед тем, как вгрызться в глотку.

 — А ты-то что тут забыл, Сэйдзюро? — сказал Дайки, повернувшись к капитану, и сунул руки в карманы куртки. Откровенности от него ждать не приходилось.

Акаши пожал плечами.

 — Не каждый день можно увидеть такую феерическую глупость, — ответил он, впрочем, не пояснив, что конкретно имеет в виду под глупостью. — И я люблю всё знать, а какой источник сравнится с лично полученными данными.

—  Пришёл посмотреть и оценить потенциал, значит?

—  Ну, да. И не дать тебе сунуть нос не в своё дело.

 — Пошёл к чёрту со своими указаниями, — усмехнулся Дайки криво. — Единственный, кто сейчас лезет, куда не следует, это ты.

Акаши устало закатил глаза, бороться с идиотизмом вовсе не было его хобби, но его команда всё ещё оставалась _его_ командой — до очередного столкновения лоб в лоб, конечно — и он, какого-то хрена, продолжал заботиться о них. По-своему.

 — Зубы спрячь, — велел он, поворачиваясь к Аоминэ спиной, — и иди за мной. Есть место с лучшим обзором. Посмотрим этот заезд из вип-ложи.

Люди Акаши боялись. Как психопата, запертого без смирительной рубашки в одной с ними комнате. Он умел наводить жуть не раскрыв и рта — это был его особый дар, ещё один, приложением к «Глазу Императора». Но это отношение не имело ничего общего с тем уважением, что члены распавшейся команды Тэйко чувствовали к своему капитану. Они принимали все его загоны как данность, как ещё одну особенность другого биологического вида, всегда отвечали на звонки и, до сих пор, слушали то, что он говорил. Потому что только Сэйдзюро видел все фигуры на доске и те схемы, по которым они ходили.

 — Вот же... — процедил Аоминэ с досадой и оборвал гневную тираду на полуслове. Снова посмотрел на светлый форд, опять и опять привлекавший его внимание — если подумать, единственная машина на дорогах Токио, которую без усилий видел практически он один.

Самообман давно уже не помогал, Дайки был упорным, но трудно отрицать очевидное, когда оно раз за разом встаёт у тебя меж рёбер и распирает их так, что невозможно дышать. Упаковка пива и душный, отвратительно длинный вечер помогли ему принять истину — но не прекратить отторжение самого себя. На этом и кончилось. Теперь у него была правда, кусок обливающегося кровью мяса в груди и желание выдрать всё это из себя и прекратить уже чувствовать. Потому что ему, в некотором роде, было легче оставить всё как есть и жить от одного приступа внутренних терзаний и тоски до другого — будто человеку с острой мигренью, — чем признаться, что, допустим, сейчас его основное желание — выволочь Тэцу из этой проклятой машины и утащить подальше. От Макото, от гонок, от дорог вообще. Запереть его где-нибудь в подвале, выкинуть ключ и подавать еду через окошко пять раз в день. Ведь это не могло случиться с ним, он не мог оказаться героем такой идиотской истории, где герой сам всё рушил и не мог исправить.

Секундная заминка, и Аоминэ двинулся против людского потока за красной макушкой Сэйдзюро. В конце концов, он ведь приехал сюда, чтобы посмотреть гонку.

 

Сэйдзюро ждал у парадной облагороженного, но явно не первого десятка дома — заранее знал, что Дайки придёт. В потёртом холе их встретил боевого вида консьерж, низенький плотный старичок в очках с толстыми линзами, персона из тех, кто дознаётся всех, кто бы ни сунулся в его дом, с извращённым пристрастием, сознанием собственной важности и ответственности. Акаши и Аоминэ отвечали на его вопросы вежливо и невпопад, всё то время, пока он семенил за ними до лифта. Кнопку верхнего этажа Дайки нажал со всей силой своего непередаваемого удовольствия.

Вход на крышу — ожидаемо — был закрыт, и Акаши, первым подошедший к двери, протянул Аоминэ набор отмычек. Стритрейсер взглянул на него и, покачав головой, взял инструменты.

—  Как в старые-добрые времена, а? — усмехнулся Дайки, присаживаясь на корточки. — Скажи мне, что ты притащил меня сюда не из-за замка.

—  В школе путь на крышу могли открыт только ты и Кисэ, но, сам понимаешь, если меня ещё раз назовут «Сейдзюрушка», я за себя не отвечаю.

—  Мог бы солгать мне, — хмыкнул Аоминэ, сосредоточенно шарясь в замочной скважине. Акаши посмотрел на него сверху вниз и пожал плечами.

 — Мог бы, но ты прекрасно справишься с этим сам.

 

Старая улица, застроенная древними, как «General Motors», домами, уходила резко вниз; на этом спуске постройки теряли весь свой дешёвый шик, этажи, лифты, заграждения, штукатурку и крепкие двери, и дорога с давно стёршимися линиями плавно уходила влево, извивалась, как ручей, и в конечном итоге поток машин взбирался вверх и вливался в скоростную магистраль. И именно этот путь был выбран стритрейсерами чтобы, возможно, убиться-таки этой ночью.

 — Момои-чан, отпусти, пожалуйста, мою руку, — прошептал Кисэ, — я зарабатываю натурой, синяки оставят меня без хлеба.

 — Прости, — ответила девушка, в голосе ни ноты раскаяния, и вцепилась пальчиками в перекладину парапета. Её светлые глаза неотрывно следили за дорогой, будто отведи она взгляд, и автомагистраль рухнула бы. Флажки старта опустились двадцать секунд назад, а она уже была на нервах — внешне почти не заметное состояние, если не знать Сацуки достаточно давно.

Мидорима глубоко затянулся едким дымом, ветер развеивал пепел с его сигареты, и огонёк едва тлел в надвигавшейся темноте. От того, что творилось на треке, желудок, как во время затяжного прыжка, сворачивался в узел и плавно подкатывал к горлу. Такого откровенного паскудства трудно было ожидать даже от Кирисаки Дайити, новые знакомства изменили их явно не в лучшую сторону. Вариант, в котором все шесть авто доберутся до финиша, уже не был в опции, и разве что драка бойцовских собак вызвала бы столько же отвращения. Кары команды Макото петляли по полосам, рыскали, как крысы, выжидая момент, и то и дело подрезали Сэйрин; жалобный свист тормозов не был слышен, но воображение восполняло картину вполне, и Синтаро думал, что никто ещё не перевернулся только благодаря грёбанному чуду.

 — С такими темпами, завтра с утра придётся покупать белые кимоно для гроба, — сказал Ацуши, вытянув длинными пальцами сигарету изо рта Синтаро, и тоже затянулся, смешно прищурившись.

 — Чтоб у тебя диабет разыгрался, — ответил Мидорима, машинально доставая из кармана пачку «camel». Оставалось три сигареты. Могло не хватить.

 

Форд резко вильнул вправо, уходя от столкновения, и тут же чуть не влетел в бетонное заграждение. Куроко едва сумел выровнять машину. Его невидимость совершенно не работала, не ясно, почему, и его шпыняли по дороге, как котёнка.

 — Сука, — прошипел Акаши, не сдержавшись. — Вот сука.

Аоминэ подобрал бы другие слова, если бы смог их выговорить, но он стоял молча, чуть наклонив голову, и мрачно наблюдал за заездом, и только торчавшие из карманов брюк большие пальцы мелко дрожали.

Обычно, люди в таком состоянии швыряли вещи, но Дайки держался. Да и кидать ему было нечего.

—  Отвратительный стиль вождения. Вместо того, чтобы делать то лучшее, на что они способны, эти ублюдки планомерно сживают соперника. Грязная игра. Низкая. А ведь это нас всегда считали отморозками, — вздохнул Акаши, складывая руки на груди. — Не знал, что стандарты изменились.

С таким же успехом Сэйдзюро мог бы разговаривать со стеной, и та отвечала бы хотя бы эхом. Где-то там, внутри, Аоминэ наверняка метался, как зверь в клетке, от собственного бессилия и тупости. Беспокоился и душил в себе беспокойство, боялся и давил страх, и все силы его уходили на эту внутреннюю борьбу, парализуя тело. И чем дольше он смотрел — не отрывая глаз от города внизу,- тем хренове выглядел. Акаши был уверен, что ещё немного, и ему представится уникальная возможность лицезреть Дайки во всей его уязвимости перед собственным сердцем. Чем дольше и сильнее Аоминэ сопротивлялся, тем сильнее любовь душила его, и такая инерция не могла длиться вечно.

Интересно было только, понимал ли он сам, что с ним происходит.

 — У них завидная жажда победы, — заметил Сэйдзюро, следя, как три полосатые машины стрелой пронеслись под верхним ярусом развязки и выстроились лестницей, блокируя дорогу. — Пожалуй, только из-за этого я могу принять их тактику.

Перед бесстрастным, всевидящим оком Акаши всё представало в однобоком свете, обмеривалось, оценивалось, разбиралось по полочкам и помечалось «полезно» или «бесполезно», никаких сердечных мук, никакой бессонницы. Но кое-что он всё же упускал, занятый вознёй со своей доской из орехоносной торреи.

—  На этот раз, Акаши, ты ни-хре-на не понял, — сказал Аоминэ, разлепив пересохшие губы; лицо его выражало презрение. — Они этот цирк не из-за победы устроили. И не из-за денег. А даже если бы и ради денег, это бы их не оправдало. Не после того, в каком дерьме они измазались, до чего опустились. Подняться на вершину одним махом — вот их цель, и они ползут вверх по канализационной трубе. Жалкая, ни на что больше не годная падаль.

 — Слова человека, который никогда не был слабым. Мне кажется, ты принимаешь происходящее слишком близко к сердцу, — Сэйдзюро склонил голову на бок, в его разноцветных глазах заплясали иглы-отблески ночных огней. — Разве не ты был тем, кто настойчиво вытеснял Куроко с трека всё это время? С тех пор, как он перестал быть «потрясающим»? Смотри и жди, когда Сэйрин проиграют, ты, наконец, сможешь успокоиться.

В эти слова не верил даже сам Акаши, что-что, а «прими и успокойся» явно не было стилем Дайки, но всё сказанное в любом случае предназначалось вовсе не для прямой трактовки.

Но, будто в подтверждение слов Сэйдзюро, красная ауди Кагами завихляла по полосе, и его прижали к бетонным блокам разделительной полосы, не давая пойти на обгон. Несколько секунд машины дёргались, как игрушечные, туда-сюда, а потом Тайга, высекая сноп искр, рванул вперёд, ободрав себе весь бок. Похоже, список любимых групп на крыле ему предстояло выводить заново.

 — Гонора у этих парней много, — хмыкнул Сэйдзюро, — но с Кирисаки Дайити он им не особо помогает. Своими схемами они загоняют Сэйрин до смерти.

К удивлению Акаши, Аоминэ громко фыркнул, и его губы изогнулись в тонкой усмешке — отзвуке чего-то более значимого и далёкого.

 — Этими уловкам они только разозлят Тэцую, — сказал Дайки, расправляя широкие плечи. — И когда они это сделают, Куроко начнёт вытворять такое, что у Макото волосы на жопе зашевелятся.

Сэйдзюро тихо рассмеялся, Аоминэ, когда не воевал сам с собой, был просто отличным парнем. Только Акаши и сам знал, на что был способен Тэцуя, пожалуй, только он один и знал. А вот Дайки, кажется, запутался в своём комплексе бога стритрейсинга, упёрся башкой в небо. Ему стоило, наконец, хотя бы раз проиграть, чтобы снова почувствовать вкус жизни. Теперь он любовался Куроко, когда тот был далеко, и становился полным идиотом, когда жизнь сталкивала их лбами. Когда до Тэцуи можно было дотянуться. Всё чего-то боялся.

 — Помнится, ты всегда говорил, что Куроко слабый? — Сэйдзюро не хотел подначивать, но слишком сильно было искушение. И он любил вносить ясность.

Аоминэ поморщился, с ему одному присущей ленцой.

—  Я говорил, что он застрял в одной весовой категории, и двигаться ему больше некуда. По сравнению со мной. А если речь идёт о его езде с этой швалью, с Ханамией Макото — они ещё не знают, какой пиздец им грозит.

И как раз в этот момент серебристый BMW Тэппея круто занесло влево, и он, свистя тормозами, врезался в фонарный столб.

—  Кстати, — протянул Акаши. — А зачем тебе пистолет?

 

Дзюмпей обхватил Рико со спины, и будь она чуть сильнее, то потащила бы его за собой, утянула, как локомотив.

—  Киёси! — крик, отчаянный и страшный, разрывал сердце; Айда всегда была сильной, сильнее их всех вместе взятых, а оказалось, что могла вот так кричать, сквозь слёзы.

Безрезультатно, она рвалась вперёд, как собака с цепи, не ясно, куда и зачем, лишь бы не стоять на месте, лишь бы сделать хоть что-то, и кричала снова и снова в микрофон, хотя там — Дзюмпей знал — были только помехи. Наверное, Дзюмпей тоже кричал бы, если бы у него внутри не оборвалось что-то важное, если бы не нужно было держать Рико.

На третий раз, не получив в ответ ничего, кроме бездушного шипения и отголосков гонки, Айда как-то обмякла в его руках, повисла, будто кукла, из которой вынули всю вату. Страх, ужас и отчаяние прошили её насквозь, перерубили пополам. Она, всегда такая сильная и уверенная, развалилась на куски, будто это её собственное тело на скорости за восемьдесят влетело в чугун.

И ей понадобился один вдох, чтобы собраться, с болезненным усилием и решимостью.

А потом Рико выпрямилась, и, быстро, зло утирая слёзы, железным голосом начала раздавать команды. Синдзи и Сатоси рванули на мотоциклах на трассу, Ринносуке следом, с полной машиной медицинского хлама, опережая государственную скорую. Они гнали как сумасшедшие, подгоняемые чужим страхом.

 

 

Мурасакибара пристально вглядывался в пятна городских огней, окружённые густой темнотой, и раздражающе-размеренно постукивал чупа-чупсом по железной перекладине парапета.

 — Что это за фигня? — протянул он наконец, с той же интонацией, как и несколько лет назад, на уроке теоритической физики. И Мидорима подумал, что и он бы не подобрал лучших слов для того, что творилось на трассе последние несколько минут.

 — Понятия не имею, — ответил Кисэ с чувством; в его голосе сквозило нечто вроде суеверного ужаса вперемешку с восторгом, и вот за это его и любили девушки, за чистоту и силу эмоций. — Тэппей выбыл, фельдшеры уже пригнали, Куроко всё ещё на ходу. А где Кагами?

—  Только не говори, что ты не понял. Что никто из вас не понял.

Момои стояла у самых перил, греческой статуей взирая на ночной Токио, и снова напоминала ту маленькую восторженную девочку, что умудрялась перебрать двигатель, не запачкавшись маслом, и прыгала от радости каждый раз, когда молодая и самонадеянная команда Тэйко выигрывала заезд. Воздух вокруг неё едва не вибрировал, и, несмотря на плотно сжатые губы, прищуренные глаза блестели от восхищения.

Ацуши, сгорбив могучую спину, склонился к Сацуки и терпеливо сказал:

 — Оставь этот тон для своих однокурсников, а нам, будь добра, объясни нормально.

Момои не желала пропускать ни секунды заезда, но в мире было очень мало людей, которые могли на неё давить, а Ацуши, видимо, забыл, что он не один из них. И, чтобы напомнить об этом, девушка едва взглянула на него, почти без выражения, но только одним этим пренебрежением ставя Мурасакибару на место.

—  Сацуки, — Синтаро мягко толкнул девушку плечом; от него разило никотином и раздражением. Он всё ещё никак не мог понять, почему Куроко выбрал Сэйрин, своеобразный плевок всему тому, что Тэйко строило всё это время, но следил за ним жадно, с самого начала, и никто не мог кинуть в Мидориму камень за это.

Наверное, стоило объяснить им, раз даже Синтаро снизошёл.

—  Что вы видите? — Момои кивком указала вперёд, с тем видом, какой появлялся у неё только в разгаре гонки — ведьма во время спиритуального сеанса.

Перед гонщиками была разбитая на световые ячейки темнота, из которой размытыми жёлтыми пятнами выбивалась дорога. Она текла морем машин, изгибаясь на запад, и среди её безликих единиц выбивалась одна, бросалась в глаза и не отпускала.

 — Куроко, — сказал Кисэ, а Синтаро добавил:

 — Только Куроко.

Губы Сацуки тронула едва заметная улыбка, по-матерински мягкая и в то же время насмешливая. Её мальчики растерянно смотрели на неё, несколько секунд ждали продолжения, а потом, расширившимися глазами, прямо как дети, снова обратили свой взгляд на дорогу. Они уловили смысл. До досадного очевидный.

—  Он что-то сделал, — сказал Рёта севшим голосом, от волнения теряя лицо. — Обратил всё внимание на себя. Вместо того, чтобы уйти в тень, накрыл ею Кагамушку. Сэйрин что-то задумали, у них был план.

—  Полагаю, это чистый экспромт, — Мидорима поправил съехавшие очки, — но эта непредсказуемость им только на руку.

Ацуши с силой треснул чупа-чупсом по перекладине, и карамель разлетелась на куски.

—  Заткнитесь, — велел он, слишком резко для человека, которому на всё плевать. Пожалуй, впервые за долгое время он действительно был увлечён чем-то. И не скрывал этого.

Словно обратный отсчёт до взрыва, они ждали, продуваемые сухим ветром на этой пустой крыше. Несколько минут одного заезда растягивались для них на часы, в которые втискивалась целая жизнь.

 

Покорёженную дверь пришлось открывать ломом, Ринносуке сделал это сразу, не колеблясь, железка уже лежала у него на пассажирском, когда он подъезжал. Он мог бы быть хирургом или спасателем, у него совсем не дрожали руки, даже когда он подхватил вывалившегося из машины Тэппея, и его ладони заскользили по свежей крови. Сатоси помог ему уложить Киёси на асфальт, и оба они старались не смотреть на неестественно вывернутую ногу друга, а Тэппей, в чей разум происходящее едва пробивалось сквозь завесу тумана, пытался улыбнуться им, почти ободряюще, если бы не алое на зубах. Что в столкновении не смяло, так это его железное сердце.

Синдзи быстро засунул скрученные с BMW пластины номеров в сумку и перекинул её через плечо. Завывание сирены приближалось, резало по ушам, скорая помощь уже подъезжала к месту аварии, сигнальные огни окрашивали бледные лица гонщиков то в красный, то в синий. Для фельдшеров, должно быть, эта картина опостылела до отвращения. Сколько раз они уже видели раскуроченные, мятые куски металла в безнадёжном свете фар, под бесконечной равнодушной пустотой ночного неба. Сколько раз они видели эти растерянные лица, отмеченные печатью страха и тоски. Всегда одно и то же: малолетние глупцы стоят посреди дороги, окружённые до тошноты безучастной ночью, сражённые и беззащитные перед отвратительной реальностью, где не существует бессмертия, и плоть так же уязвима, как и всё остальное.

Колёса каталки мягко прошуршали по асфальту, Тэппея погрузили в скорую. В ярком свете непривычно заставленного салона это действо было похоже на кадры какого-то не особо интересного фильма, с претензией на драму. Синдзи попытался проглотить ком в горле, но прохладный воздух едва просачивался в его лёгкие, и невозможно было нормально вздохнуть. Ринносуке, такой же спокойный как всегда, разве что белее полотна, протянул руку, и Синдзи безропотно вложил в неё свёрнутую пачку купюр. Митобэ небрежно сунул деньги в карман и направлялся к прибывшей полиции. Коганэй смотрел ему вслед, потерянный и абсолютно бесполезный, пока Сатоси не хлопнул его по плечу и не указал в сторону съезда с шоссе. Только в тот момент Синдзи вспомнил, что было что-то ещё за пределами аварии, за пределами испуга и неуверенности.

Куроко всё ещё вёл гонку. Если это можно было так назвать. Он метался по дороге, как загнанная мышь, преследуемый и зажимаемый со всех сторон. Было ясно — он дразнил Кирисаки Дайити, прорываясь вперёд и заставляя противника плясать вокруг него, действуя непредсказуемо и почти глупо.

 — В таком темпе он долго не протянет, — сказал Сатоси громко, перекрикивая гул автострады, и Коганэй не нашёл, что сказать в ответ. Если бы от волнения можно было умереть, он сдох бы на месте. Было что-то такое во всём рисунке гонки, от чего поджилки тряслись, и хотелось орать, до хрипа, как идиоту, ожидая сам не зная чего.

Дорога, высившаяся над землёй на высоких сваях, чуть изгибалась, исчезая вдалеке, но одна её ветвь уходила вниз, спуская в темноту потоки машин. Именно здесь должны были свернуть стритрейсеры и пронестись по прямой по пустым мёртвым перекрёсткам, замыкая круг. Форд Куроко уже не выбивался вперёд, и Кирисаки Дайити медленно окружали его, как падальщики, готовые растерзать издыхающее животное. Синдзи чуть не закрыл глаза, в детской попытке защититься от сознания поражения хоть так, но не сделал этого, понятие о достоинстве, собственном и командном, глубоко впилось в его мозг, как образ Тэппея, улыбающегося окровавленными губами. И хорошо, что не сделал. Пропусти он последующие несколько секунд, он бы себе не простил.

Красная ауди Кагами вспыхнула в свете фонарей и устремилась вниз по съезду, как размытый штрих, вызывающе яркий и кричащий о триумфе. Одновременно с этим Тэцуя резко сбросил скорость, его кар будто откатился назад, и Куроко плавно заскользил влево... прямо под брюхо огромной белой фуры, гнавшей параллельно с ним по прямой. Ещё мгновение, и Куроко, отрезанный от противника, был уже на другой полосе. Выжав всё, на что был способен, форд полетел вниз по широкой спирали, вслед за Кагами.

Ноги стали как ватные, и Синдзи вцепился в Сатоси, чтобы не сползти на асфальт. «Неужели, — думал он, — неужели», и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, ликование и радость не обращались в звуки. А вот Сатоси орал, что-то нечленораздельное, и дёргал его за руки, и прыгал, и дрожал, увиденное зарядило его энергией — прямо сейчас заправляй бак и езжай, — но Коганэй не реагировал. Его нервная система была перегружена, искрила и коротила. Ему надо было присесть.

Говорили, со стритрейсинга можно соскочить, достаточно пару раз увидеть, как кого-то размажет по приборной панели или разнесёт взрывной волной. С того, что показывал Тэцуя, слезть было нельзя, что бы ты ни увидел.

 

Куроко жал педаль газа, не желая терять секунды, Айда кричала что-то в микрофон, про Тэппея, про победу — всё сбивчиво и, кажется, сквозь слёзы, но он содрал с себя эту штуку и отбросил на сидение. Страх, будто вечность назад покрывший инеем его сосуды, растаял, и ликование, как после свершения праведной мести, горело под кожей. От адреналина едва не кружилась голова, Тэцуя сжимал пальцы на руле и где-то внутри себя орал от первобытной радости. Они сделали это, чёрт возьми, сделали.

Ток крови медленно стучал в ушах, каждый раз казалось, что вот сейчас ритм оборвётся, и этот удар сердца будет последним. Но оно всё билось, и Куроко отстранённо слышал свой пульс. Через пропасть от лобового стекла Кагами медленно, как на зажёванной плёнке, пересекал финишную прямую, если подумать, голую условность. Такие, как они, никогда не доезжают до конца, не останавливаются. Но сегодня можно притвориться, что проскочившая под днищем полоска на асфальте что-то да значит, даёт ещё что-то, кроме быстро проходящего опьянения от победы.

Каждая из них была не той, что ему снилась.

Но финиш Куроко так и не пересёк. Кар Макото пронёсся справа от Тэцуи, по встречной полосе, и, резко остановившись, подставил чёрный в линиях бок чуть ли не поперёк дороги. Куроко повезло: он среагировал прежде, чем успел подумать, на чистых рефлексах, и резко вывернул руль, уходя от столкновения. Форд занесло, он затрясся, грохоча, подскочил на бордюре и встал, бампером практически упираясь в стену. Ещё бы чуть-чуть...

—  Отличные ремни, Рико, — с трудом выдохнул Куроко, глядя на свои не разжимающиеся пальцы. — Спасибо.

Эйфория гонки схлынула, вытесненная дрожью в ногах и огромным, разрастающимся ужасом. Тэцуя сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. Словно раскаты грома, снаружи усиливалась какофония человеческих криков, гомон, смех и свист. Наперебой, нестройно, но с воодушевлением, мужчины и женщины громко скандировали «сэйрин», и эхо их голосов проносилось по улицам, что рык, визг и лай своры собак в ночи. Если бы все эти люди не поднялись на крыши, не разбрелись по пожарным лестницам и балконам, они бы стояли тут, на тротуаре. Или лежали бы. Под колёсами его машины. Мёртвые или покалеченные. Как Киёси.

—  Ханамия, — процедил Тэцуя, и мало кто слышал, чтобы его голос, голос всегда спокойного, сдержанного Куроко, был исполнен такой ненависти. Она отразилась даже в выражении его лица, исказила обычно мягкие линии и вспыхнула в холодных глазах.

Воюя с непослушными пальцами, Куроко выбрался из кара, и дверь оглушающе хлопнула за ним, развеивая последний туман в голове. Было время, когда его тошнило от стритрейсинга, тошнило так сильно, что он не мог прикоснуться к собственной машине, и сейчас отголоски этого чувства скрутили его внутренности ядовитым гневом. Он садился за руль, потому что любил это, он жил ради скорости, жил ради того, чтобы сметать пределы, рваться выше и выше, а не барахтаться в этой грязи, состоящей из алчной жажды наживы, злобы, зависти и подлости.

Насилие никогда не было верным решением, не для Куроко, но он ничего не смог поделать с сжавшимися кулаками. Макото заслужил, чтобы его повозили мордой по капоту его же машины. Хотя бы за Тэппея. За него особенно.

До того места, где встал Ханамия, Куроко не дошёл пару десятков метров; то, что он увидел, заставило его замедлить шаг, а потом и вовсе остановиться. Будь у Тэцуи чуть больше здравомыслия, он попятился бы, но, как известно, чем лучше мысль, тем позднее она приходит — сотни раз проверенная теорема, кабы не она, сколько бы глупостей он не совершил.

Аоминэ был похож на демона из старых легенд; собранный, целеустремлённый и безжалостный — он день за днём выжигал в себе эмоции и чувства, давил их, топил в болоте, и вот теперь они разрывали его только изнутри, не смея просачиваться наружу, портить походку и наглый оскал. Дайки пронёсся по улице ураганом — нельзя не заметить, нельзя убежать — и выволок Макото из машины, как щенка, будто имел право. А он и думал, что оно у него есть, собственноручно присвоенное. Легко, почти небрежно, Дайки толкнул Макото спиной на металлический бок и, схватив за горло, принялся методично бить кулаком в лицо. Так отбивают мясо перед тем, как потушить — с силой и по многу раз. Нос сломался с третьего удара, и кровь залила Ханамии лицо, побежала по подбородку.

Ханамия шипел, хрипел и пытался защищаться. От его самоуверенности не осталось следа, и наглость, и хамоватость растворились от боли и злобы. Он замахнулся рукой, отвлекая, а сам пнул Дайки в живот, пошатываясь, устоял на ногах, и с ненавистью в заплывающих глазах попытался наброситься на Аоминэ с вынутым из-за пояса ножом. Но соотношение сил было не на его стороне, даже если он, как всегда, был готов на подлость и бесчестие; весь мир этим вечером был не на его стороне, Макото наверняка понял это, когда Аоминэ кинул его на асфальт и начал добивать ногами. Он не давал Ханамии встать, даже позорно подняться на четвереньки, это не было честной дракой и не было дракой вообще. Дайки устроил казнь и собирался её закончить. Это было ужасно, бессердечно и жестоко. И это завораживало. Если бы Куроко не любил его последние несколько лет, не пропал тогда со всеми потрохами, то влюбился бы в тот момент, когда увидел Аоминэ на этой дороге, с кулаками в крови и дикой, сумасшедшей усмешкой на губах — оскал что шрам, оставленный им, Тэцуей.

 — Нужно остановить их! — Момои появилась словно из ниоткуда, распалённая и взъерошенная, девушка-мечта на невообразимых каблуках. Но Куроко едва заметил её, он вообще был не здесь, не в своём теле, вне этого времени.

 — Думаешь, стоит? — хмыкнул Мидорима, остановившийся у Сацуки за спиной, и лениво обернулся на крик: Кентаро и Хироши, побросав машины, со всех ног мчались на выручку своему капитану. — Там и без нас разберутся. И, скажи, чего ради воевать с глупцами.

Должно быть, толпа вокруг была того же мнения. Ни один не двинулся с места, ни мужчина, ни женщина; предпочитали смотреть, переговариваться, злорадствовать и изредка, прямо как Момои, кричать о том, что это надо прекратить. Мурасакибара безучастно топтался позади друзей и, запрокинув голову, смотрел на ночное небо, сиротливо-пустое без звёзд.

 — Эй, да тут всё интереснее и интереснее, — протянул Кисэ озабочено, и на его переносице обозначились неглубокие морщины. С противоположной стороны к месту действия приближался Кагами, и, судя по его лицу, вряд ли он взял на себя роль поборника мира.

Когда Тайга наступил Ханамии на горло, а Дайки наставил пистолет на членов Кирисаки Дайити, веселье закончилось.

 

Холодная ярость не застилает глаза. Её присутствие — это тяжёлый, покрытый инеем кусок льда внутри клетки из рёбер. Он обжигает морозом и, неподатливый и громоздкий, мешает дышать, замедляет бег крови и повергает в неправильный, летаргический сон псевдо-спокойствия. Если такая штука оказывается внутри, единственное желание — избавиться от неё, но и оно вялое, замершее где-то на грани.

Работа мышц повышает температуру тела, выпускает внутренний жар; сомнительный способ борьбы с метафизикой, но Аоминэ должен был попытаться. Лёд сковывал ту сосущую пустоту внутри, мучившую, пожиравшую Дайки на протяжении месяцев; казалось бы, на что жаловаться, но вышло, что он слишком привык к ней. Эта пустота стала его содержанием, его частью; что он без неё, имеющей причину и цель? Пустота была заменителем, денно и нощно, и он был намерен вернуть её, через кровь, на ясную голову и с атрофированной душой.

Конечно, это была не единственная причина, по которой он накинулся на Ханамию, и даже не основная. Его гнал страх, в существовании которого он не желал признаваться даже себе самому.

Пистолет был тяжёлый, но рука не дрожала; Аоминэ никогда раньше не стрелял, разве что в тире, но это точно не сравнить с пальбой по людям. Целиться в живые мишени было страшно, как страшно стоять на краю пропасти, потому что он знал, что, если пулю выпустить, потом уже ничего не изменить. Чья-то смерть была далеко от разбитой бутылки. Этот страх — острое, живое чувство — был любопытен и он же велел Аоминэ опустить руку. Но Дайки — во вред себе — не мог этого сделать. Не в его правилах было идти на попятный, потому что когда-то маленький мальчик решил, что трусость — это стыдно, что слёзы — это стыдно, а стыд — это слабость человека. Надо было вспомнить, что глупость из того же списка.

—  Прекрати, — кто-то схватил его за предплечье, без особой силы, но уверенно, и удивительно, как Дайки, с его скоростью рефлексов, не нажал на спусковой курок. А стоило ведь выстрелить, себе в висок.

Не Момои, не Сёити, не Акаши. Это был Куроко.

Для человека, получившего массу впечатлений за весьма короткий срок, он был пугающе спокоен. Мягко, но настойчиво, Тэцуя заставил Аоминэ опустить руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом; медленно провёл ладонью вниз и вытащил ствол из ослабевших пальцев. Убрал к нему же в карман. Где-то на заднем плане, в напряжённой тишине, послышались вздохи облегчения и витиеватый, отборный мат, но Аоминэ всё это пропустил. Он повернул голову и заглянул Тэцуе в глаза.

И на секунды ему показалось, что вот так и надо, что так и должно быть. Лёд схлынул колющей, холодной водой, обжёгшей сердце, и исчез, а Куроко стоял рядом, как прежде, по доброй воле, там, где должен был, на своём крестике, чётко обозначенном у Дайки на картине мира. Аоминэ ведь так и не понял, почему Куроко предпочёл что-то другое, почему он ушёл тогда, не вцепился, не заставил осознать, что к чему, если они, блять, так идеально подходят друг другу, как две статуи из одного куска гранита, лоб ко лбу и пальцы в замок, до хруста и треска запястий.

 — Если ты хочешь, — ответ спустя целую вечность, такой нелепый, если бы не севший голос, Аоминэ наклонился вперёд, неосознанно, изнурённый собой же человек, потянулся к Куроко. Столько времени себе запрещал, а теперь не удержался.

Тэцуя уже отвернулся.

Аоминэ смотрел ему вслед, обнажённый, открытый и выпотрошенный, воспоминания, что нож в подвздошную область, вклинивались в его мысли, и тёмное, упорное, горделивое впивалось в хребет, заставляя расправить плечи. Что он и сделал.

Как же его заебало расплачиваться за одну ошибку сотню раз подряд.

Дайки сунул руки в карманы, он остался стоять, как радиоактивный элемент, окружённый мёртвым пустым пространством, в которое другие люди боялись ступить. Аоминэ был уверен, что Куроко шёл к Кагами — как должен был с самого начала, он ждал этого, и ленивая злоба снова заволакивала глаза. Тэцу наверняка нужно было в больницу, в гараж, к десятку разных людей, окружавших его — обратно на ту орбиту, которая не пересекалась с траекторией Аоминэ вот уже год.

Но место Куроко возле Кагами занял кто-то другой.

—  В твоих же интересах, чтобы он выжил, — черноволосый парень, чем-то сильно знакомый, повис у Тайги на плече и потащил за собой, прочь от сжавшегося в клубок Макото. Аоминэ нахмурился, провожая их взглядом.

—  Я оказываю миру услугу, — процедил Кагами, утирая лицо, его всё ещё трясло от ярости, но он всё же попятился, взял руку, лежавшую у него на плече, в свою. — Должен же кто-то мусор убирать.

«Тацуя Химуро», — вспомнил Дайки запоздало. Он видел этого человека с Ацуши, в его команде.

—  Делай одолжения, когда тебя о них просят, — тем временем ответил Химуро, уводя Тайгу к их карам, и, наверное, только идиот не заметил бы исходивших от этих двоих волн. Было что-то совершенно особенное в том, как они держались, в дистанции между ними и молчаливой согласованности действий. Движения Химуро были плавными и аккуратными, ну точно танцовщица майко, полная противоположность Кагами, а силы, кажется, хватало на двоих. В тусклом свете фар Дайки заметил отблеск металла у Тацуи на груди — то была длинная цепочка с кольцом. Такая же, как у Кагами.

«Новый свет» — когда-то Дайки придумал это сам, произнёс с издёвкой, выпуская весь свой яд. Хотел ранить Куроко, а полоснул по себе самому, принцип обоюдоострого меча или как-то так. Теперь Тэцуя устало брёл к своей машине, а до Аоминэ медленно доходило, что означал тогда его взгляд. Не было никогда никого «нового», чтобы до сердца, наизнанку и под кожу, чтобы дольше, чем на сутки. Никто не подходил по меркам, не пробивался за броню вежливости и учтивости; их отношения — это не износившиеся перчатки, которые можно заменить, что бы они ни полагали наивно в самом начале, когда это чудовище — любовь — только пускало свои корни. А Куроко всё равно уходил. Аоминэ не удержал его однажды, отказался, возомнив, будто, поднявшись на вершину один, он ничего не потеряет, и теперь так постоянно, Тэцуя уходит, чёрт возьми, опять и опять, с дьявольским упорством дёргая натянутую между ними леску. Плохая была идея оставлять его позади, с тех пор у Дайки вся жизнь — люби, бойся и беги нахрен подальше.

Аоминэ хотел догнать Куроко, сомкнуть пальцы у него на горле и спросить, почему он не мог разлюбить его, что Тэцуя сделал, что Дайки так за него боялся, так хотел вернуть, что готов был убить и его, и себя, чтобы избавиться от этого?

Может, не было бы у Дайки гордыни — негнущейся, упрямой, взращённой чувством собственного превосходства, он бы так и сделал. Но не вырыли ещё на Аоминэ могилу, которая исправила бы его поломанный рычаг сопротивления. Он брезгливо посмотрел на свои заляпанные руки, медленно лизнул сбитые костяшки, в последний раз глядя на Куроко, и тоже отвернулся.

 

 — Ещё как минимум месяц с тобой никто не захочет ездить, — сказала Сацуки, садясь к нему в машину. Она редко — никогда — делала это вот так, без приглашения, и Дайки это насторожило.

—  Какая разница, — ответил он равнодушно и пристегнулся. — Ситуация практически не изменилась. Единственный, кто может обогнать меня, это я сам.

Момои печально вздохнула, она слышала это уже сотню раз, заявление, исполненное самоуверенности, презрения и безмерной скуки. И, увы, склонна была его поддержать. Как стратег, она всегда знала наперёд, чего следует ожидать от того или иного гонщика, стритрэйсинг был для неё лёгкой арифметикой, а Дайки — константой в любой задаче.

 — О, поверь мне, если раньше некоторым отчаянным ещё хватало духу и глупости связаться с тобой, то теперь перспективу невиданной славы им будет омрачать не только потеря денег, но и опасение быть забитыми до смерти.

 — Отлично, — Аоминэ повернул ключ зажигания. — Буду высыпаться.

—  Тупой грубиян, — Сацуки по-детски нахмурилась, но тут же одёрнула себя. Посмотрела на Аоминэ, на его до единой черты знакомый профиль, вырисовывавшийся на фоне подсвеченного ночными огнями стекла. Здоровый сон Дайки не грозил.

 — У Ханамии есть друзья. Не думаешь, что они могут доставить нам неприятности? Не хватало ещё Тоуо подхватить у Сэйрин эту заразу.

 — Он проиграл. Больше у него нет друзей.

Рэйв, как гематома, начал рассасываться, растворяться в Токио. Небольшая точка хаоса, вспыхнувшая на краткий миг, погасла. Остались только следы на асфальте да мусор, даже вопли полицейской сирены не нашли места на опустевшей улице. Будто мираж рассеялся, и теперь Сацуки ждала её пустая квартира, ласковый кот и горячий душ, который хоть и не мог смыть всё, но хотя бы грел.

—  Интересно, каким ты будешь, если спустить тебя с небес на землю, — задумчиво спросила она Аоминэ, откинув голову.

 — Если это небеса, то нас нехило наебали, Момои.

Они ехали до странного медленно, даже не превышая установленной скорости, ниссан урчал и плавно крался от полосы к полосе, без рывков и толчков, наверное, впервые за время пребывания в лапах Аоминэ. И Сацуки, чутко впитывавшей атмосферу, это несвойственное Дайки степенное движение не нравилось. Он тонул и, как лайнер, утягивал за собой всё, находившееся в опасной близости.

 — Ты опять делаешь это, — сказала Момои устало, но тон её будто обвинял, нет, точно обвинял, с прямотой владельца карающего меча.

—  Делаю что? — отозвался Дайки.

 — Отворачиваешься от него. И от себя. Аоминэ, ты упрямый дурак и жертва собственной глупости. Или жертва ещё чего-то, я не знаю, что может так запросто превратить в фарш личность, но оно заставляет тебя думать, будто любовь, надежда и любая привязанность, которые делают из тебя нормального человека, ничего не стоят. Вот прямо сейчас, ты же сидишь и делаешь вид, что тебе всё равно и ничего не нужно, что ты выше этого. Какой-то долбанный полубог за рулём, одинокий рейнджер без сердца. Конечно, скорее, забей поглубже всё, что чувствуешь и страдай потом от этого. Не впервой же.

 — Сацуки, что ты несёшь? — прошипел Дайки, едва взглянув на неё, будто её речи были полным бредом, будто она была маленькой глупой девочкой с головой, забитой бесполезными светлыми идеалами. Годами это срабатывало одинаково: Сацуки, пристыженная и отчаявшаяся, затыкалась и прекращала надоедать ему своей заботой.

Но в этот раз Момои не была намерена останавливаться, она просто не могла себе этого позволить, да и вряд ли была способна теперь замолчать — копившееся долгими месяцами, замешанное на тоске, сострадании и женской симпатии, хлынуло из неё, как цунами, и не было теперь Аоминэ от этого спасения.

—  Я говорю тебе то, что ты и сам знаешь, потому что должен же кто-то это сделать. И не смотри на меня так, милый. Кажется, ты не понимаешь, куда ведёт эта дорога, так я тебе объясню. В Ад, Аоминэ. В бесконечное одиночество, в болото саморазрушения, — голос Момои дрогнул. — Ты трус. Ты забыл, что значит проигрывать, Куроко — твоё единственное поражение, место, где ты вязнешь, где ты не уверен. Это ты бросил его и ты же теперь гоняешься за призраком, стыдясь того, что сделал. Дайки, ты хочешь, чтобы он вернулся, и не знаешь, что делать, если он вернётся, потому что ты знаешь, что кругом виноват. И теперь ты скорее разобьёшься на этой грёбанной машине, чем позволишь себе хотя бы предположить, что у тебя с Тэцу всё может быть хорошо.

За её словами последовало оглушающее молчание, в котором рокот мотора будто нарастал и закладывал уши. Момои закусила губу, замерла на своём сидении, точно прячась в тёмном салоне, будто её могли ударить в ответ. Сацуки выдала Дайки правду, как кислоту в глаза плеснула, едва ли стыдясь сказанного; она умела быть не только дурочкой, но и страшной сукой, и сомнительно, что последняя ипостась шла вразрез с её характером, но теперь она думала, что ей следовало быть чуть спокойнее.

Она вцепилась в пересекавший грудь жёсткий ремень и с трудом вздохнула, полной грудью. Иногда нужно причинять людям боль, особенно, если ты их любишь.

С минуту Дайки просто вёл машину, вцепившись пальцами в руль, и слабое освещение придавало его профилю сходство со скелетом. Момои бы не удивилась, если бы он затормозил у обочины и велел ей убираться.

 — В магазин будем заезжать? — спросил Аоминэ наконец, как ни в чём не бывало, и потянулся включить радио.

***

За окном, где-то в сумеречном полусвете, моросил дождь. Его тихий ход терялся в шелесте листвы, в протяжном, грустном завывании ветра, которое было слышно, невзирая на включённый телевизор. Куроко сидел на диване, навалившись на толстые подушки, и частые разноцветные вспышки света плясали на его лице. На экране крутили повтор вечернего выпуска новостей, ничего такого, что Тэцуя действительно хотел бы знать, но всё лучше, чем смотреть сериалы. Кадры сменяли один другой, Куроко следил за бегущей строкой дополнительных новостей и ждал. Последние несколько минут ему навязчиво казалось, что он не один, и дело было вовсе не в тонких стенах.

Когда диктор начал третий сюжет, в дверь постучали.

Почему-то этот стук — соприкосновение костяшек с деревом — прозвучал громче выстрела, разнёсся по квартире, будто она была пустой картонной коробкой. С секунду Куроко смотрел на сизую дымку за распахнутым окном, потом встал, одёрнул задравшуюся футболку и пошёл открывать. Он не посмотрел в глазок и банальное «кто там» не спросил, просто повернул замок и потянул дверь на себя; кусок фанеры и опилок, она поддалась с трудом, будто темнота его квартиры, как толща воды, прижимала её изнутри.

 — Йо.

Аоминэ занимал почти весь дверной проём, словно гора, и тень отбрасывал так же, не краснея за свои почти-два метра, а люстра в коридоре, заслонённая головой Дайки, создавала вокруг неё подобие нимба — такой можно было воспринять как посланный судьбой знак добрых намерений.

 — Не помешал? — Аоминэ хотел сказать совсем не это, не для того набирал воздух в лёгкие, но в последний момент заготовленные фразы испарились, оставив смешную пустоту в черепной коробке. Придуманные заранее планы с Куроко никогда не работали.

Тэцуя выглядел слегка удивлённым. И всё. Дайки вглядывался в его лицо, не двигался вперёд, ждал за прямоугольником проёма.

 — Проходи, — сказал Куроко и, развернувшись, зашлёпал босыми ногами по тёмному коридору. Слишком длинные штанины с лёгких шорохом волочились по полу.

Дайки зашёл, скинул куртку и обувь, затворил за собой дверь. Подумав, на ощупь повесил цепочку, тихо, чтобы не звякнула. Слева на кухне зажёгся свет, щёлкнула кнопка чайника.

 — Прости, зелёного нет, — Тэцуя кивком указал Дайки на место за столом, как раз напротив. Будто расстояние в метр и хлипкая крышка на четырёх ножках могли служить баррикадой.

—  Да ничего, ты же не знал, что я зайду, — смилостивился Аоминэ. — Перебьюсь чёрным. Если ты добавишь сахар.

—  Есть ещё мята, — Куроко открыл дверцы настенного шкафа, где в беспробудной тоске покоилась пачка лапши, банка сушёных листьев и упаковка риса. — У меня гости вообще редко бывают.

Дайки фыркнул и подпёр щёку ладонью.

—  Просто надо новый адрес оставлять, когда переезжаешь.

Это была своеобразная насмешка, глупая и беззлобная, над тем, как они умудрились всё сломать. На самом деле, сюжет для трагикомедии, где, в лучших традициях мироздания, во всех своих бедах люди виноваты сами. Но Тэцуя всё же улыбнулся, едва-едва.

 — Кстати, как ты меня нашёл? — спросил он, ставя перед гостем чашку.

 — У меня же есть Момои, — лениво пояснил Дайки, протягивая руку навстречу, наблюдая, как быстро отпрянут бледные пальцы, — она же как «google» по телефону.

 — Это, право же, обидно, что она не откажет тебе и ради меня.

Аоминэ хлебнул горячего чаю и усмехнулся.

 — Мне вообще никто не отказывает.

Квартирка Тэцу была маленькой, из тех, где футон раскатывают в гостиной, а шкаф вмонтирован в чулан, она прямо-таки кричала об аскетизме, и в ней было совершенно негде спрятаться. Некуда было бежать. Аоминэ был уверен, что только поэтому Куроко всё ещё был здесь, сидел напротив, отодвинувшись от стола на переполненные смыслом тридцать сантиметров, и потягивал чай.

 — Откуда у тебя пистолет? — спросил Куроко невпопад, после непродолжительного молчания, и, наконец-то поднял глаза, встретился с Аоминэ взглядом. Набрался храбрости, надо же. — Не знал, что ты умеешь обращаться с оружием.

 — От верблюда. А стрелять научился недавно. Сшибать банки оказалось прикольно. И расслабляет, — Дайки усмехнулся, вспоминая изрешечённые цели, дрожь в руке и глухое, ненормальное спокойствие, словно тупая боль от отдачи.

—  Его достала Сацуки? — Куроко невозмутимо гнул своё; в чём-то они с Акаши были похожи.

Аоминэ, недовольно поморщившись, кивнул.

 — Волнуешься? — спросил он, облокачиваясь на стол, занимая всё больше пространства.

—  Нет. Я ведь знаю, что, как бы ты ни отрицал, Момои тебе всё равно, что сестра. И как мать, и ещё совесть.

—  И менеджер. Но это не отменяет того факта, что она может страшно бесить, — фыркнул Дайки. — Но я люблю её, да. Как младшую сестру. Когда она младшая сестра.

 — А в остальное время?

Ему этого не хватало. До сего момента Аоминэ даже не понимал, что для него были все эти перепалки лицом к лицу, бесхитростные вопросы и чистый, голый, что удар молнии, вызов. Везде одно и то же: физическая борьба, гонка, битва за превосходство, и только с Куроко можно было схлестнуться волей, до треска, сцепиться и бороться до бесконечности, без мысли о победе, потому что как его ни гни, как ни проверяй на прочность, не поддаётся, не сдаётся, выпрямится, крепче прежнего, да ещё хлестнёт по щекам.

 — Терплю, — пояснил Дайки, допив свой чай. — Ради неё же.

Казалось, этого ответа Куроко и ждал. А получив, вновь уткнулся в свою чашку, где сквозь чёрный-чёрный чай и дна не было видно. Опять, как тогда, в жарком мареве полудня, когда таявшее мороженое текло по пальцам. Только теперь Аоминэ знал, что Тэцуе не всё равно, он был уверен — из-за пистолета, убранного в карман, из-за сотни мелких деталей. И он думал, искал бреши, трещины, чтобы вытащить это наружу, заставить Куроко показать, что он на самом деле чувствует. Дайки был готов вывернуть его наизнанку, если придётся, лишь бы добраться до сути, до того, что Куроко схоронил, законсервировал глубоко внутри... гораздо успешнее и упрямее, чем даже он сам.

Старые условия игры, перекроенной на новый лад.

 — Разговорчивее ты не стал, я вижу. И водишь по-прежнему через жопу...

Тэцуя и бровью не повёл.

-Спасибо за чай, — сказал Аоминэ — напускная вежливость, и, внимательно глядя Куроко в глаза, проигнорировал его ожидание: вместо того, чтобы протянуть ему свою чашку, медленно встал из-за стола и направился к раковине. Меньше пары шагов, сквозь холодный, будто плотный воздух; крохотная кухня, заставленная до отказа, словно сжалась вокруг, обостряя ощущение замкнутости. И Аоминэ был слоном в этом пространстве четыре на четыре.

Не понятно, кем был Куроко.

—  Тэппей загремел в больницу не меньше, чем на полгода, — Тэцуя поднялся и, задвинув стул, встал на его место, так от раковины до стола — метр. — У него сломаны два ребра, ещё что-то с органами. Врачи сказали, что ходить будет, но травма сильно повредила его колено.

На секунду Аоминэ представил, как швыряет кружку в стену, даже почувствовал импульс, но сдержался. Вот о чём думал Куроко, сейчас, когда они так близко друг к другу. Его мысли должны были быть заняты другим.

—  В его распоряжении шесть месяцев, чтобы научиться ездить на каталке, — выговорил Аоминэ, споласкивая кружку и стряхивая воду.

Это должно было звучать зло, сбить, как удар под дых, но Куроко вдруг улыбнулся.

 — Да, это точно. Каталка, костыли, хождение на руках. Тэппей не сдаётся, — сказал он почти с гордостью и плавно ушёл вправо, когда Аоминэ потянулся за полотенцем. — Никогда. И нам не позволяет падать духом. Поэтому мы называем его «Железным сердцем Сэйрин».

 — Ты поэтому выбрал их? — спросил Аоминэ, опираясь спиной на шкаф. В просто «поэтому» уместилось гораздо больше, чем их невиданная стойкость, больше, чем можно было выразить конкретными словами — всё то, что видели люди в Сэйрин. Очень быстро, с приходом Кагами и Куроко, эта команда стала символом стритрейсинга, той чистой гонки ради гонки, о которой поначалу мечтал каждый наивный водитель. Аоминэ это не особо заботило, он просто наблюдал. Но сейчас он пытался понять.

Куроко взглянул на свою чашку и, по дуге, прошёл к раковине.

—  Видишь ли, это действительно важно, — сказал он через шум воды. — Для них стритрейсинг — это жизнь. Не часть, не способ выделиться или развлечься, а смысл существования. Для них главное — процесс. Как и для меня. Я присоединился к ним, твёрдо зная, что они не сдадут назад. Когда понадобится, они будут готовы и из кожи вон вылезут, чтобы никто не посмел сказать, что они не пытались победить.

—  Думаешь, они одни такие? — протянул Аоминэ, не без иронии, и, оттолкнувшись от столешницы, направился к окну; Тэцуя взял ложки и потянулся к ящику. Траектории их с Дайки движения снова разошлись на метр. Вместе их перемещения напоминали плавный, сбалансированный маятник, равно рассекающий воздух, отклоняющийся то в одну, то в другую сторону. — Или ты подался в первую попавшуюся команду, лишь бы подальше от Тэйко? И не говори только, что под конец мы уже «стали не те», потому что это не так, и я всё ещё не представляю, как тебе в голову взбрело приткнуться к ним и присоединиться к этому жалкому зрелищу.

—  Я действительно нужен им, Аоминэ-кун. Этим составляющим жалкое зрелище, как ты говоришь. Знаешь, тебя ведь не коробят такие вещи, ты всё всегда делаешь сам. А я в Сэйрин чувствую себя на своём месте, частью чего-то. Важной частью. Оно стоит того, чтобы иногда проигрывать.

—  И падать в куске железа с высоты пяти метров, — тихо добавил Дайки, сжимая край узкого подоконника. Похоже, всем их встречам суждено было вечно срываться в случайные откровения; те будто подымались вверх от самого сердца, заполняли глотку и сами слетали с языка, хочешь — не хочешь солгать, удержать внутри.

Поняв, что чего-то вдруг стало не хватать — в отражении на стекле, в воздухе, в атмосфере, — Аоминэ обернулся. В кухне было пусто.

 — У тебя в привычку вошло слать меня подальше?

Экран телевизора погас. Золотистый свет с кухни едва освещал гостиную, темнота живым туманом скрывала очертания стен и мебели. Куроко, так и не выпустивший из руки пульт, повернулся на голос и так и остался стоять, за распылённым прямоугольником света, в трёх шагах от, отделённый барьером вельветового дивана.

Аоминэ, не отводя взгляд от Тэцуи, тяжело прислонился к косяку, сложил руки на груди. Игра в кошки-мышки его утомила.

 — Я не знаю, чьей там частью тебе нужно быть, — сказал он, так же искренне, как чувствовал. — Мне плевать. Если хочешь, если тебе необходимо — будь. Но не думай, что ты нужен только Сэйрин.

По лицу Куроко невозможно было догадаться, о чём он думает, разве что в редких случая, когда его переполнял гнев, но сейчас оно выражало нечто такое, чему Дайки не знал названия. Это бесило. Потёмки, в которых они скитались. Не видели, не понимали, но цеплялись друг за друга.

—  Ты бы ведь выстрелил, не так ли?

И снова вопрос невпопад, поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, Аоминэ мог бы к этому привыкнуть, как привык ко всему остальному. И ему вовсе не хотелось отвечать, лезть опять в эту выгребную яму чувств и мотивов, но поздновато он спохватился, да и вечер откровений всё ещё был в силе. Поэтому он просто кивнул:

 — Да.

 — Когда я думаю об этом, мне будто страшно становится, — Куроко отвёл глаза, словно общаться с темнотой было легче; пальцы его сжимали пластиковый пульт до жалобного хруста. На самом деле ведь нет, не страшно, а мурашки по коже, холод в желудке и привкус крови во рту. А вот что они с Аоминэ могли и делали друг ради друга, до разрыва и, кажется, даже сейчас, на что были готовы — вот от этого должно было быть страшно. Окружающим. — Не стоило всё это устраивать. Или стоило? Я рад, что мы... поговорили. Но мне следовало сразу спросить тебя. Зачем ты пришёл, Дайки?

Кривая усмешка исказила рот Аоминэ; он запрокинул голову, как будто ища поддержки у неба.

—  Знаешь, что Акаши сказал, этот чокнутый? Что если я выкину тебя из головы, то вполне смогу развиваться дальше. Переступить свой собственный грёбанный предел. Добиться большего, чем пьедестал непобедимого стритрейсера. Перейти в профессионалы и всё такое. Сказал _мне_.

— Мы оба знаем, что ему виднее, — Тэцуя пожал плечами. — А от меня тебе тогда...

—  Не смогу, — рявкнул Дайки. — И я говорю это только один раз, Тэцу. Я не знаю, что творится в твой башке. Если мы не в салоне автомобиля, не на дороге, я нихрена не понимаю, о чём ты думаешь. Но одно мне известно точно: мы оба живём ради скорости. И ты нужен мне. Не Сэйрин, ни кому бы там было ещё. Мне. Как бы я не накосячил. Я ошибся и я жалею об этом. Так что, Тэцуя, если ты сейчас не выставишь меня за порог, я уже не отъебусь. Мы сдохнем вместе, но ты больше никогда не сможешь уйти. Даже если сам захочешь.

Больше никаких метров, никакой дистанции, ни вдоха, чтобы не вобрать в лёгкие чужой воздух — Дайки не заметил, как подошёл — напористо и вплотную, — а Куроко не стал отступать. Маятник сломался, никто не сделал шага назад.

Тэцуя так устал держать оборону. Месяц за месяцем, когда спал заряд ярости, питавший его, будто батарейки, он упорно осуществлял то, что задумал, сминая себя самого изнутри на этом танке с принципом велосипеда. Борьба с собой отнимала так много сил, ещё больше сил отнимал Аоминэ, который просто существовал, был где-то в том же городе, ездил по тем же улицам. Куроко не был готов отказаться от задуманного, от того, что планировал весь год, но теперь, стоя в маленькой гостиной, слыша дыхание Дайки, ощущая его кожей, он понял, что ему вовсе не обязательно медленно умирать от тоски, чтобы сделать для Аоминэ то единственное, в чём-то нуждался. Победить, проиграв, и проиграть, победив — он впервые столкнулся с этой дилеммой. И решил её.

Тихо выдохнув, Тэцуя, прикрыл глаза и качнулся вперёд, уткнувшись лбом Аоминэ в грудь. Невидимое, неосязаемое, не имеющее имени покрылось трещинами и сломалось, посыпалось, и волна пошла по стенам, как горящий бензин. Та самая искра, о которой говорила Момои. Это не было твёрдым «да», это было бесконечно больше.

Дайки, как в тумане, накрыл ладонью оголённую шею, огладил пальцами линию у ворота и, склонившись к уху, шепнул:

 — Как ты заебал меня, Тэцуя.

Говорят, доверие — это то, что можно получить лишь один раз; когда ты теряешь его, а потом пытаешься вернуть, оно похоже на разбитый кувшин, в котором не достаёт осколков. Ты можешь склеить его, но не найдёшь утраченные части, а острые грани сколов будут резать руки. Аоминэ резался, раз за разом, с каждым движением, на которое Тэцуя реагировал с недоверием, и упорно стягивал с него футболку, касался губами виска, и ни на секунду не допускал того, чтобы выпустить его из хватки — держал за плечи, запястья, шею. Если бы Куроко сопротивлялся, чужие пальцы оставили бы на его коже десяток синяков. Только не существовало реальности, в которой он был бы против, больше не существовало. Он сам тянулся навстречу, сам бросил одежду на пол, к разбившемуся пульту, сам потребовал от Дайки поцелуя.

Если вдохнуть слишком много кислорода, закружится голова и потемнеет в глазах. В комнате и так было мало света, и звенящая пустота в голове не дала почувствовать, как ушёл пол из-под ног. Аоминэ опустился на диван, ведя Куроко за собой, усаживая его сверху, не набрасываясь, как всегда, а давая волю. Потому что так было нужно, так было правильно, чтобы вернуть на место всё выпотрошенное и перевёрнутое.

Тэцуя, едва ли послушный, опустился сверху, сжал коленями его бока, почти до боли, не мстил, но будто напоминал Аоминэ, кто с ним сейчас. Если бы прикосновения не заменяли крики, Тэцуя надорвал бы глотку, а так только ладони скользили по коже, будто пытаясь проникнуть под неё и ещё глубже. Не забыл, конечно нет, возвращал фрагмент за фрагментом, из памяти и из снов снова в реальный мир. Дайки не удержался, положил руки Куроко на поясницу, оглаживая, надавливая, заставляя придвинуться вплотную, грудь к груди, лицом к лицу, и чтобы невозможно было уже оторваться. Только накинувшись друг на друга, почти с остервенением, сбиваясь с жадных ласк на заторможенную удушающую нежность, они поняли, насколько были голодны: до искусанных губ, до вдавленных в кожу ногтей, отмеченных зубами плеч и выжигавшего лёгкие жара внутри.

Удовольствие смешивалось с болью — настоящей и прошлой, — оно было лекарством, искуплением и чем угодно ещё, что было нужно им обоим. Оно ничего не стёрло, не могло заставить забыть, и всё дело было в этой темноте вокруг, оставившей только очертания и ощутимый жар и тяжесть чужого тела, не-призрака, который нельзя было выпустить из рук, иначе — смерть. Любовь закрывает глаза и уши, лишает ориентации, а когда удаётся разлепить веки, стянуть морок, то уже всё равно — не важно, кто такой этот человек, не важно, как, лишь бы дышать, ощущать и жить. И вот, они жили, впервые за долгое время, за бесполезную бесконечность, и всё слилось воедино: стоны, крики, скольжение покрытой потом кожи и бессвязный шёпот, и беззвучное глотание воздуха. Ни лиц, ни имён, только лава, плавящая кости, и можно было бы заплакать, если бы стоило оно того.

 

Утро, как вспуганный кот, медленно пробиралось в комнату, тянуло за собой бледный, нереальный свет и прохладу. Разморённый истомой, Аоминэ лениво подцепил с пола футболку и накинул на Куроко. Тот, давно проснувшийся, повёл плечами и, потёршись лицом о грудь Дайки, устроил подбородок на сложенных руках.

—  Момои ведь сказала тебе, да? — спросил он, разглядывая лицо Дайки, пристально и скрупулёзно, будто ища отличия.

—  Про тот заезд, который ты, идиот, выбил на следующую неделю? Конечно, — Аоминэ хмыкнул, но тень сомнения мелькнула в его глазах. — Ты сделал это до того, как я пришёл. Теперь... на чьей стороне ты будешь?

—  Я всегда на твоей стороне, — сказал Куроко, и никто не осмелился бы осмеять его слова, назвать их банальными. Никто, кроме Аоминэ, не осмелился бы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Но в этом заезде я останусь в команде Сэйрин. С Кагами, Хюго, Рико и остальными, — Тэцуя помолчал. — И мы сделаем так, что ты проиграешь.

—  Никак не выкинешь эту чушь из башки, да?

—  Увидишь, Дайки, — ответил Куроко задумчиво и протянул руку, очерчивая уголки губ Аоминэ. — Всё, чему ты меня научил, что я узнаю сам, я использую против тебя. И этот заезд не будет твоим.

«Я скину тебя с той вершины, на которую ты взобрался, я верну тебе сладость победы, дав почувствовать горечь поражения. Ты вспомнишь, что такое настоящая борьба. И ты никогда больше не посмеешь оставить меня позади».

—  М-да? — Аоминэ прищурился, и тёмные глаза хищно сверкнули; это был вызов, который он не мог не принять. — Посмотрим.

Тэцуя усмехнулся и сполз на пол, принялся одеваться. До мельчайших деталей знакомая фигура, белый мрамор в тёплом рассветном потоке. Одна ночь изменила всё и ничего. Бой продолжался, но теперь Дайки знал, чувствовал всем телом, что не отпустит Куроко, будет гнаться следом, тащить за собой, пока они не станут вровень и даже после, до конца, потому что в одиночку, без Тэцу, ничего не имело смысла.


End file.
